The Skywalker Tragedy
by skywalker02
Summary: Anakin has a little sister named Anya. Anakin leaves her behind to become a Jedi knight, he gets too old and gets Anya as his Padawan. Further in the story Anya meets Ame Nakito. The title changed.. for xXfluffypuppyXx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Skywalker Family

Anakin and Anya Skywalker. Children of Shmi Skywalker. The children didn't have a father or any form of a father. Anakin was nine and Anya was five. They were all slaves on Tatooine. Shmi worked to try and get credits for her family. Anakin was a repair man. He fixed pod racers and other kinds of ships. Anya stayed in the shop to clean and keep dust off of parts. All Tatooine was a big dust ball. Dust got on everything.

One morning before her and Anakin had to check in at the shop, Anakin was in the kitchen helping his mother. Anya in her baby blue pajamas, ran into the kitchen screaming "Ani! Ani! Ani!"

"What is it Anya?" Anakin turned around. His long shaggy blonde hair swished as he spun around.

"I just wanted to say I wove you!" Anya jumped on him and giving her older brother a giant hug. Shmi smiled at her children's love. Anakin chuckled while trying to pry his energetic little sister off of him.

"I love you too, Anya. C'mon, lets help mom with breakfast," Shmi stayed quiet with a comforting smile on her face. Her nine year old boy was acting more like a father than a brother. Anakin was a form of a father to Anya. All Anya had was her mom and brother.

"Mmm! I love pancakes momma!" Anya chirped.

"I do to mom," Anakin calmly said. Anakin never really got excited about things anymore. After his last defeat in the pod races, he hasn't been cheerful at all.

"Ani? Why won't you put a smile on your face for your sister?" Shmi whispered. Anakin glanced over at Anya, who had stuffed her mouth with pancake. Her cheeked bulged, looking like a chipmunk. Her childish look brought a small smirk on Anakin's face. "I guess that will have to do," Shmi chuckled. Anakin sighed and pushed his plate away from him.

"I'm going to work on my pod racer," Anakin hopped down. Anya swallowed her food and followed.

"Me too…" Anakin stopped.

"Anya, must you do everything I do?" Anakin swung around and Anya stopped in her tracks.

"Anakin!" Shmi popped up.

"I'm sorry mom, but I just don't want her getting hurt," Anya's eyes filled with tears. Anakin walked up to Anya. He was a good foot or two taller than Anya. He hugged his little sister, "I'm sorry Anya. Stay in here with momma ok," Anya nodded. Anakin swiped the tears away from her cheek. He walked out of the hut and began working.

_Two weeks later…_

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm here to pick up Anakin Skywalker," Anakin got up from his Pod Racer and walked over the man.

"I'm Anakin, what can I do ya for?" Anakin wiped the grease from his forehead.

"I sense that you have midi-chlorines in your blood steam,"

"Midi-whata? What are those?"

"They are little mites in your blood stream to give you the power to do this," Obi-Wan lifted his hand and a box in the corner of the room began to float in mid-air. Anakin's eyes widened and Anya stumbled into the room, sucking her thumb.

"Ani, who's that?" "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm Anakin's Jedi Master. I'm here to take him Corosaunt…"

"You're taking him?" Shmi seemed shocked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"It's ok, mom. I've been wanting to meet and actually be a Jedi," Anakin walked out of the room to go and pack his things.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I must take him," Obi-Wan bowed and walked out the hut. Anya followed Anakin into his room.

"Why are you leaving, Ani," Anya sniffed.

"I have to get out of here. Just for a little while Anya. I'll be back," Anakin hugged Anya tight, "I love you shorty," Anakin let go of Anya and went to Obi-Wan's ship. Anakin gasped in happiness, "Whoa! That thing is huge!" Obi-Wan chuckled and led the boy onto the ship.

Anakin had left his family behind in order to become a Jedi Knight. Anakin really didn't know if he'll see his little, beloved sister again. Or his mother. Anakin walked into the bridge to find buttons glowing and blinking all sorts of color's at him. Anakin dropped his bag and ran into the drivers seat.

"Oh no, young one, over there," Obi-Wan pointed to the passenger seat. Anakin grunted,

"Oh no! Not shot gun!" Obi-Wan chuckled and Anakin stormed to his quarters that Obi-Wan showed him. Anakin sat on the bed thinking about his sister and mother.

_I love you Ani! You're my favorite brother! I hope nothing comes between us! Anya hugged him tightly._

_I love you too Anya. I'll never leave you here on this God awful planet alone. You or mom! _

_Back on Tatooine…_

"I want Ani to come home!" Anya squalled. Anya and Anakin were close and she didn't know how to handle Anakin being gone. Shmi tried to comfort her by letting her have his old robes. Anya wanted Anakin back. Anya got so tense that the hut began to shake. It wasn't an earthquake, Anya was making the planet shake. Shmi stumbled into her room to calm her down.

Once she got her to calm down and relax, Anya began to cry. Pleading for someone to being Anakin back. She screamed his name… and she got no reply.

Anakin jumped up from his slumber in his cold quarters. He could hear Anya calling his name. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with his family. Anakin couldn't let Anya suffer like that any longer.

"Master Kenobi! Take me home!"

"Home? I can't take you home, young one,"

"I want to go home now! My sister needs me!"

"Give her time Anakin. You will be reunited with her in time. Now return to your quarters or stay here with me," Anakin sighed and sat in the passenger seat. He could still hear Anya's pleas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming Home

Anakin Skywalker, now a Jedi Knight, at a handsome age of seventeen, returns to his home on Tatooine. By bringing his sister Anya to the temple, she can become his Padawan. Just as he became Obi-Wan's.

"Thank you Master for talking to the council about this," Anakin said tightening up his robes, "The code has changed in the last few years,"

"Indeed it has, how's Padme?"

"I'm not sure, Master. I haven't seen her in quite some time. I believe she is still on Naboo," Anakin adjusted his lightsaber. A man in white armor walked towards him and Obi-Wan.

"Sir, we are approaching Tatooine,"

"Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan said gently. The man saluted and walked away. Anakin became more tense, "Calm down, Anakin. You seem on edge,"

"It's been eight years since I've seen both my mother and sister, Master. I'm wondering how much they have changed,"

"Everything will be alright, young one. Calm you mind," Anakin took a deep sigh and cleared his head. He began to sense Anya. But he couldn't sense his mother.

Landing in the town of Blanca, Anakin and Obi-Wan put up their hoods and walked through the town. Anakin's eyes wandered around trying to remember the dusty objects. Walking into the shop he had worked in when he was boy he saw a girl. Probably at the age of thirteen. She was clumsy and had a very high temper. Anakin walked over to counter. He rang the bell and the girl turned around. Her face was covered in dirt and her eyes were a gentle blue, just like Anakin's.

"Can I help you?" the girl glanced down and caught a glimpse of Anakin's lightsaber, "Jedi?" The girl tried to wipe off her face. Her boss flew in through the back door.

"Oh mota futa Anya! Jedi poodoo!" the small man said. Anakin thought for a minute. His sister's name was Anya.

"Poodoo quapa Tojo! Go away! I have the floor here," the flying man turned away mumbling underneath his breath.

"Jedi no poodoo," Anakin muttered. Anya's face became sharp.

"You speak Hutt?" Anakin nodded. Anya smiled, "I'm Anya Skywalker. It's nice to meet you," Anya held out her hand.

"Anya…" Anakin whispered. He took one more look at her eyes. Blue. Just like his. He and Obi-Wan still had their hoods up. Anakin reached up and pulled down his hood. When it hit his shoulder blades, Anya gasped.

"Ani? Is that you?" he nodded, "Oh it _is _you! And you're a Jedi!" Anya hopped over the counter and jumped on her reunited brother.

"I've missed you Anya! Where mom?" Anakin swung Anya around, happy to see her. When Anakin put Anya down, Anya's head bowed.

"Mom died a few years ago… she got really ill and we were too poor to get her attention. We didn't have enough credits between us," Anakin looked at Anya. She began to cry. Anakin put his hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Anya that I wasn't here," Anakin held her close. Not wanting to let go of his little sister, "I have good news though little sister," Anya looked up him.

"I'm here to make you my Padawan,"

"Me? A Jedi?" Anakin nodded.

"Yes, I'm too old to be a Padawan anymore and Obi-Wan is getting a new one. I get to choose mine. And I know you are Force sensitive," Anya jumped up and down in happiness. Anya walked around the counter and laid down the rag she had been using. She walked to Anakin with a smile.

"Anakin, am I really going to be your Padawan?" Anya adjusted her shirt. Anakin nodded. Anya put a small smirk on her face. She grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Where you takin' me Anya?" Anakin whispered.

"Just shut up and wait…" Anya took him behind the shop to find his old pod racer. Anya let go of his hand and Anakin continued to walk towards it. I ran his hand down the hood and looked at the interior.

"Anya… you finished her?"

"Yup… I was going to run her in the next race. But why ruin something my big brother started,"

"How did you…"

"Finish it? I watched you play with all those parts when we were kids and I learned a few things," Anakin chuckled. Obi-Wan walked around the corner.

"Anakin, it's time to go, young one,"

"Alright Master. One more thing before we leave," Anakin held up his index finger. Obi-Wan sighed, "I want to see my mother," Anya looked at Anakin blankly.

"You want to see mom?"

"One last time," Anya nodded and took him and Obi-Wan to the cemetery. Anya and Anakin walked over to a headstone that read…

_Shmi Diane Skywalker. Born Feb. 27, 2110. Died May 3, 2189. _

Anakin fell to his knees and picked up a handful of dust and dirt. Tears trickled down his cheek. Anya kneeled down to him and put her arms around him. Anakin leaned on Anya's shoulder and whispered that he was sorry for leaving them. Anakin felt that it was his fault his mother that his mother passed away.

"I miss you… so much," Anakin had his teeth clenched. He stood up, kiss his fingers and gently touched the headstone. He took off his robe and folded it. He laid it on the ground next to the headstone. Anya grabbed his hand and led him to their ship. They still had to go get Anya's things before they had to head to Corosaunt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparing for the First Mission

Arrival on Corosaunt was a new look for Anya, two weeks ago. Her and Anakin were already given an assignment. They needed to go and collect Republican Credits from the planet Alderaan. Anakin polished his lightsaber to make it shine. Anya just picked hers up and latched it on her belt. It was still dirty from her training in the fields.

"Are you ready, little sister?" Anakin latched his lightsaber on his belt. Anya nodded. Anya was nervous about going on her first mission with her brother. Anakin smiled and put on his robe. Anya did the same. Her Jedi outfit was a burgundy red underneath a black over skin, almost like Anakin's, but hers had a more tight fit. He boots came to the bottom of her knee caps and her braid came down to her chest. Anakin hair was still a little bit singed from where Master Yoda cut off his Padawan braid a few weeks ago, when Anya arrived at the temple.

"Brother? I mean, Master…" she paused and looked at Anakin like he was crazy, "Do I really have to call you Master?"

"Well, it's only respectful. But I guess you can call me Anakin or brother or something. Anything but Ani…"

"Why can't I call you Ani?" Anya said pulling her robes over her shoulders.

"Mom called me that, remember. And Padme' calls me that too,"

"I called you Ani first. Only because I couldn't say Anakin, Ani," Anya put her hands at her hips.

"I know, shorty. It's just… I was called Ani when I was little. I'm seventeen now… And a Jedi Knight. I can't have childish names…" Anakin hugged his sister, "C'mon, Obi-Wan is waiting in the Resolute. After Anakin broke away from Anya, he turned and started towards the ship. Anya stood with a blank stare. She did a small chuckle and jogged to catch up with her brother.

Anakin and Anya walked onto the Resolute and Obi-Wan was standing by a projector, showing the planet they had to go to. Alderaan.

"Ah, Anakin… it's good that you can join us," he turned to look at them. Anya bowed the second we made eye contact. Anakin looked at me, then bowed. Obi-Wan chuckled, "Alright you two… Time for the briefing," Obi-Wan and Commander Cody began to explain what they had to do when they landed on the surface. Find the town of Taleem and pick up the credits. No violence, no lightsabors and _no_ forming attachments.

"Alright well… lets get going. I don't want to be here all week," Anakin said while pulling his robe over his shoulders.

"Heh, Anakin. Maybe being away from Corosaunt is what you need, brother," Anya patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the briefing room.

"She is defiantly like you, General," Cody walked up behind Anakin. Anakin smiled and walked to his shared quarters.

Anya was on her bed, or what signified as a bed, reading her holopad before going on her first mission. Anakin walked into refresher to wash his face. After he did that he walked back out.

"Ani? Do you know where my robe is?" Anya yelled throwing clothes and garments around.

"Did you lose it again?" Anakin dried his face.

"Ugh! Of course! I have no idea where it is!" Anakin turned and walked into the small kitchen. There was Anya's robe, draped over the back of a chair. Anakin chuckled quietly and walked into the kitchen.

'Anakin! You have to help me find it!" when Anya turned around, Anakin was standing behind her. Hold her robe, "Quit taking my things. It's not nice," she slightly smiled and jerked it away.

"Maybe you should take more responsibility for your things, sister," Anakin began playfully playing the father role.

"Oh you don't start with me!" Anya jerked around to find Anakin laughing underneath his breathe, "You're mean, Ani!" Anya walked out of their quarters and prepared for her first mission. Anakin followed but stopped and took another look at his quarters. A moment seemed like forever. The room faded to look like his home back on Tatooine. Or what used to be his home. He could see Anya as a little girl, skipping everywhere and acting like there wasn't a care in the world. And now, she was Anakin Skywalker's Padawan.

Anakin smiled at the flashback and walked out. Anya was standing by her fighter, talking to R2, Anakin's Astromeck droid. He was beeping and cooing and Anya was talking like R2 was speaking clear English.

"R2, quit bothering my sister," Anakin patted R2 like a puppy.

"He wasn't bothering me," Anya said calmly.

"Since when do you talk quietly? Anakin smiled. Anya sighed and hopped into her blue and red fighter. Anakin hopped into his gold fighter and put on his headset.

"Blue man, checking to Gold, over," Anya stated, clicking buttons and starting her fighter. It had a nice purr.

"Gold Leader, I hear ya loud and clear. Over," Anakin started his fighter, it also started with a purr, "You ready sis?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, brother,"

"Alright you two. Remember, no fighting." Obi-Wan said between static.

"Got it Master. I'm afraid I'll have to keep Anakin under control," Anya laughed.

"Oh ha ha. C'mon. Let's go," Anakin and Anya soured from the Resolute and begun their landing on the surface of Alderaan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Interesting Encounter

Alderaan, looked almost like Naboo. A lush green and the clearest seas. Anakin and Anya flew down to the landing bay to meet Senator Hirsch. He and the Alderaanian soldiers stood at the edge waiting for them.

"Anakin, I have a visual of the senator, do you copy?" Anya pushed buttons trying to reach her brother.

"Yeah, I see them. Lets land closer the building," Anakin said in between static clicks.

"Copy that," Anya landed her fighter near the huge opening to where ship were to be. Anakin landed by her. The cockpits opened with a hiss and Anakin and Anya hopped out.

"Anya, do you sense that?" Anakin said holding out his arm.

"It feels weird. Like someone on the planet is force sensitive," Anya closed her eyes to try and sense this person, "I'm going to go find them. I'll contact you when I find him," Anya walked away from the building. Anakin had a job to do. He walked over the senator.

"Good afternoon, senator…" Anakin bowed. Hirsch nodded his head.

"Afternoon Master Jedi, how may I help you with your visit today?" They shook today.

"I'm hear to collect the Republican Credits, I have my work visa here," Anakin pulled out his holocard. The senator smiled and led Anakin into the building.

Anya walked around Taleem to try and find the person she was sensing. She would wave her hand into the stores and little houses. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger. Anya figured she was getting close. Anya decided on a little drink. She walked into a close by bar and walked up the counter. The Twi'lick bartender turned around slowly and looked at her blankly.

"What are you doin' here?" he looked down at her lightsaber, "We don't want any trouble Jedi," Anya threw up her hands.

"I'm not here for trouble, sir. I just want a drink," Anya had a smile on his face. He put a cup in front of her.

"What you want to drink,"

"Hmm, What do you have," the man started naming off names of drinks. After awhile Anya became impatient and she finally said that she only wanted water. The man stopped and filled her glass with water. Anya thanked him and took a drink. The door behind her opened and something shifted in the force. She gently set her glass down and turned towards the person standing at the door.

"Another Jedi?" the girl said, "We have enough of those around here," the girl walked up beside Anya and turned towards her, "Why are you here?"

Anya took another sip of water, "I'm here with my brother. We're collecting Republican Credits. I guess Alderaan owes the Republic."

"Ha! I think the Republic should owe us!" the girl seemed to be getting a little angry.

"I understand," Anya held out her hand, "My name is Anya Skywalker,"

"Ame. Ame Nakito." she shook Anya's hand. When they let go something shifted again.

"Wow, you're strong with the force, Ame," Anya looked at her palm.

"Yeah, I've been able to use it for awhile now. I've always dreamed of becoming a Jedi though," Ame laid her chin in her palm. Anya begun to think. _Obi-Wan is looking for a new Padawan. Maybe he would take Ame. That would be kind of cool…_

"Why don't you come with me and meet my brother," Anya stood up and left credits on the bar.

"Who's your brother?"

"Anakin Skywalker,"

"You mean _the_ Anakin Skywalker?" Anya nodded, "He has a very big reputation around here, I think I'd be a little embarrassed to meet him,"

"Ah, he's nothing, c'mon," Anya and Ame walked out the bar and headed back to the landing bay.

"So, Anakin is your brother huh?" Ame questioned.

"Mmhmm. He's also my master,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," the girls giggled and talked about random things that girls usually talk about. By the time they got back to the landing bay, Anakin had already gotten the credits and was ready to head back to the Resolute.

"Anya, who is this?" he said, putting the credits into his side pocket.

"Anakin this is Ame Nakito. I think she'd be a great Padawan for Master Kenobi,"

"Ame, are you able to use the Force?" Ame nodded, "Hmm, lemme contact Obi-Wan," Anakin turned away from the girls and begun pacing. Anya looked over at Ame with a smile. Ame bit her lip, hoping that Obi-Wan would take her. Anakin walked back over to them, "Alright Master. We're on our way," Anakin motioned for the girls to come to him.

"So, what's going to happen her Ani?" Anya put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Obi-Wan wasn't having any luck trying to find a new apprentice. So he said that he'd be glad to meet you Ame. He is getting permission from the Council as we speak. I think you might be in luck," Anakin smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Heh, I know. Anya told me all about you…" Ame walked passed him, running her finger on his shoulder. Anakin nervously chuckled and looked over at Anya. He walked toward her and took her aside.

"What all did you say?" Anakin had a hold of her arm, he had a tight grip.

"Ow, let me go Anakin. I only said that you might think he's cute when you see him," Anya pried her brother's hand off of her arm.

"Alright," he let go and turned away from her, "She's riding with you," he started walking to his fighter. Anya stopped my Ame.

"What was that about?" Ame said raising her brow.

"Ah, Anakin gets nervous when a girl says he's cute, or gives him the gesture that she thinks so. He has a girlfriend, so I think that why," Anya and Ame begun laughing. Anakin's face began to blush.

"Oh no. I'm going to have to listen to them laugh all the time. Great," Anakin's shoulders sunk as her jumped into his fighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Obi-Wan Going Ga Ga

Ame and Anya hopped out of her tiny fighter. Obi-Wan was standing by Anakin's talking about the credits Anakin had received. Anya helped Ame out of the fighter. When Ame's feet hit the ground, she fell to her butt. Anya and Ame begun to laugh. Again.

Anakin rolled his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan glanced over at the girls as they started walking over to Anakin's fighter.

"Is that Ame Nakito?" Obi-wan whispered. Still looking at her. Anakin nodded.

"Yes, and that laughing is going to be an all the time thing Master,"

"Ah, it's quite alright Anakin. They're just girls," Anakin jumped out of his fighter and led him over to them, meeting them in the middle. They bowed.

"Obi-Wan, this is Ame Nakito. Your new Padawan," Anya looked at Anakin with a cocky smile.

"Greetings, young one," Obi-Wan held out his hand. Ame grabbed it and they shook. The force shifted and Obi-Wan looked at his palm, "You are strong with the force, young one,"

"Hey that's what Anya told me," Ame's eyes sparkled when she looked at Obi-Wan again. He cleared his throat and nervously looked at Anakin. Anakin shrugged and grabbed his sister and started to walk away.

"Anakin! Where are you going?" Obi-Wan yelled.

"You need to get along with you new Padawan Master! It's only the nice thing to do," Anakin chuckled loudly.

"That wasn't very nice Ani," Anya jerked her hand away.

"What? Did you see the way Obi-Wan was looking at her?" Anakin pushed Anya behind a crate and peeked around the corner.

"Like the way you look at Padme'?" Anya crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. Wait. What?" Anakin looked at her like no one knew.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I could sense you felt something for her. I'm not dumb. Everyone knows. You're lucky the code doesn't really care for attachments anymore. Or you'd be in trouble,"

"I've never seen Obi-Wan go ga ga over a girl,"

"She's only a few months older than me. And Obi-Wan is eighteen isn't he?" Anakin nodded, "That's still weird." Anya looked at the floor. Anakin chuckled and walked to his quarters. Anya followed.

Obi-Wan and Ame walked around the Resolute while they were in hyperspace. They talked about Ame's planet and what all she did. He told her when they arrived on Corosaunt, they had a Council Meeting and then she would construct her lightsaber. Ame was excited about getting her own lightsaber, robes and the status of a Padawan. She was living her dream. Becoming a Jedi.

"So, are you hungry, young one?" Obi-Wan was having a hard time getting his words out.

"A little," Ame's face became flushed and her cheeks were on fire.

"Would you like to go to the mess for something to eat? Or would you like to wait till we land,"

"I don't care, either one is fine with me," Obi-Wan smiled. Obi-Wan was starting to like his new Padawan. And not just because she was his Padawan, but because she was beautiful in his eyes. And Ame was thinking the same thing.

They walked into the mess hall to find Anakin and Anya sitting with some clones, playing cards. Rex, Cody, Boomer, Heavy, and Fives. Playing cards with Jedi. Anakin dealt a hand. Rex threw the cards up the air and the other clones laughed at him.

"Ah, Rex. Everyone has to lose sometime!" Anakin chuckled. Anya looked at Ame who had the biggest smile on her face. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a red face. Anakin was right. Obi-Wan was going ga ga over his Padawan. Obi-Wan never got this emotional over a girl, let alone his Padawan. Anakin grabbed Anya and led her out of the room, while Ame and Obi-Wan got acquainted with each other.

"Anakin, did you see how red Master Kenobi's face was?" Anakin couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"Oh my goodness! He hasn't gotten that red since he burped in the middle of a council meeting!" Anakin and Anya laughed all the way to their quarters.

_Meanwhile…_

Obi-Wan and Ame sat in the mess hall, staring blankly at each other. Ame tapped her fingernails on the table and bit her bottom lip. Obi-Wan hadn't shaved in a while, so his chin was a prickly and he had a five o'clock shadow going on. _Oh my God! He's so hot! I could stay here and stare at him for hours! Wait. Ame think. He's your master. That's weird. Play it cool, go along with it. No then he'll think I'm playing him. Oh. Stupid hormones._ Ame's face became red again. She began biting her lip harder. Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"Well, I thinking we should, er, walk around some more," Obi-Wan struggled to get his sentence out. Ame nodded.

"Can I get a glass of Jawa juice first, Master?" Ame said, pushing in her chair. Obi-Wan nodded nervously. He and Ame walked up the server droid and a glass of Jawa Juice. Obi-Wan stared at the back of Ame's head and smiled. When she turned around Obi-Wan moved his head quickly away from eye contact. Ame's face got red again. She was going to have a lot of gossip with Anya later.

"It's getting late young one. Go get some rest and we'll have lightsaber training in the morning," Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder. Ame jumped a little, but now enough to make Obi-Wan freak out.

"Okay, Master. Thank you for takin' me in as your Padawan, sir," she bowed.

"It's quite alright Ame. I'm sure you'll be a great Jedi," Obi-Wan nodded and walked away from Ame. The second he was out of sight, she darted towards Anakin and Anya's shared quarters.

"Oh my god! Anya is going to flip!" she whispered. She ran as fast as she could, until she got in front the door. She knocked and the door slid open. Anya was sitting on her bed reading her holopad. Anakin walked out of the refresher wearing shorts and no shirt. But as a girl, Ame took a second look. But then ran to Anya's bed. Ame had a crush on Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Truth Came Out**

"**WHAT?" Anya dropped her holopad on the floor and jumped up from the bed. Ame nervously shook her head, "You have a crush on Master Kenobi?"**

"**Shhhh! Anya shut up! I don't want Anakin knowing!" Ame waved her hands in front of Anya's face, "He'd be person to go tell Obi-Wan that!" **

**Just as Ame said that, Anakin walked into the room, pulling on his shirt.**

"**I'd be telling what?" Anakin was struggling to keep from laughing.**

"**Nothing!" Ame quickly said. Looking over at Anya, motioning her not to say anything.**

"**You were right Ani," Anakin begun to chuckle. Ame looked over at Anya.**

"**Huh? What do you mean 'you were right'?" Ame glared at Anya, wanting an explanation.**

"**We could see it the minute you and Obi-Wan shook hands in the hanger," Anakin then begun laughing even harder. He walked into the kitchen to finish getting dressed. **

"**Wait, you both knew?" Anakin laughed even louder and harder from in the kitchen.**

"**Anakin Skywalker, shut up!" Anya yelled and Anakin started chuckling quietly, but still loud enough to hear from another room, "Well, kind of. I didn't completely, but Anakin knew right off," Ame looked blankly at Anya. **

"**Okay…" Ame got up from the bed and started pacing, "Now what do I do?" Ame trembled. Anya got up and walked over to her.**

"**Ah, don't worry about it yet. You've only known each other for a few hours. We don't know for sure, well I don't. Just give it time,"**

"**Spoken like a Jedi Master," Anakin mocked.**

"**Shut up Ani," Anakin smiled and walked out of their quarters. Ame and Anya followed soon after Anya put on her garments and robes. She was half way out of the door when she realized she forgot something, "Damn it!" she whipped around and there it was laying on the dresser. **

"**What did you forget now?" Ame stopped in the hall and put her hands on her hips.**

"**Oh what do you think," Anya used the force to get her lightsaber, "I absolutely hate carrying this thing around," she clipped it to her belt. Then something shiny caught her attention. She turned back around and looked the sparkling object. Anya chuckled maniacally.**

"**What?" **

"**Anakin also left his," she picked it up using the force again, and walked onto the bridge. **

**On the way to bridge, Anakin ran fast by Ame and Anya. Anya glanced over Ame with a smile**

"**Did you forget something Anakin" Anya turned around with his lightsaber in hand. Anakin stopped and turned around. His face look like he went dumb. He sighed loudly and stomped up to the girls. **

"**Give me that!" he jerked out of Anya's hand. "And you tell me to quit taking your things," Anakin started back to the bridge.**

"**Maybe you should take more responsibility for your things, Master Skywalker!" Anya loved mocking her older brother. She found it amusing. Anakin shook his head and continued walking to the bridge. Anya and Ame giggled all the way there. They got to the bridge and there he was. Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing by the projector. Ame's face turned red once again and Obi-Wan turned and faced her. **

"**Ah, Ame Nakito and Anya Skywalker. It's nice for you two to finally join us," Obi-Wan looked at Ame the entire time. His face also red. **

"**Sorry we're late Masters. Ame and I had business to take care of," Anya said with a bow.**

"**Yeah, like gossiping over Ame's new crush," Anakin rolled his eyes. Ame's jaw tightened. Obi-Wan tensed as she slowly turned around back to the projector. Ame and Anya slowly walked up to the projector also. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. His face begun to burn. Obi-Wan has never felt this way about anyone. Ame was his first true love. The only thing that he was worried about was that she would accept him as more than just her Master. **

"**I think Obi-Wan is about to bust!" Anya whispered. Anakin nodded with the biggest smile. Ame shot a look over at Anya and she just waved. Ame looked back down at the projector. Anakin and Anya started snickering.**

"**If you two are finished, we shall begin discussing the problems going on, on Mustafar," Master Mace Windu stated. Anakin and Anya cleared their throat and the JedI started their analyses**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Missing Objects

Priceless objects through out the Outer Rim are going missing. Even though the Outer Rim is neutral space, it is still the Jedi's responsibility to make sure things don't get out of hand.

"So what's all going on?" Anakin said pulling up his belt. Mace looked over at him, then back at the projector.

"Objects from different parts of the Outer Rim are going missing, and they all are ending up at Mustafar,"

"Mustafar is a volcanic planet, who would want their 'stolen' things there?" Anya pointed to the planet.

"No one would even think to look there. But Master Plo Koon put a beacon in one of the objects, and it led us to Mustafar," The Jedi stood and looked at the projector, thinking of a idea of what to do. Obi-Wan spoke.

"Anakin, you and your Padawan go to planet Koradan. It's a planet in the Outer Rim. Maybe you'll run into this bounty hunter, or assassin, or whatever he wants to call himself. Just remember, he'll blend in to the people there. They are heavily armored with weapons and such. So be careful Anakin." Anakin and Anya nodded, "Padawan Nakito and I will join you as soon as we're done constructing her lightsaber,"

"As you wish, Master," Anakin and Anya bowed and walked out.

"Let's the Skywalker Duo will be able to find this person," Mace said.

"All we can do is hope, Master," Obi-Wan stroked his chin. Ame continued to stare, "Well young one. Let us go construct your weapon," Ame nodded and they too walked out.

_Meanwhile…_

Anakin and Anya packed some of their things. Anya put two spare robes in her bag and a few pieces of food. And she even managed to stuff her holopad in it. Anakin just put his own holopad and one robe. He wasn't going to worry about food. He barely ate anyway.

"So Ani, let's get going. I would like to spar with Ame when we get back,"

"It depends if she masters the general moves Anya. You cant just go and spar," Anakin zipped his bag.

"I did. The second I got my lightsaber done, we spared because you wanted too,"

"Because I am your Master. And Obi-Wan has a different teaching style than," Anakin slipped the bag on his shoulder, "C'mon, lets go."

"Yes, Master," Anya made a face when saying 'master' when Anakin turned around. But Anakin knew what she did anyway.

Siblings.

On the way to the hanger, Anya and Ame met in the hall way.

"I'm scared to be in a room alone with him, Anya. What do I do?" Ame pleaded for an answer.

"Play it cool Ame. What could happen?" Ame shrugged. Anakin cleared his throat telling Anya that they had to go, "I'll contact you when we land, ok?" Anya hugged Ame and wished her luck. Ame watched Anakin and Anya walk out of the room and into their fighters. Ame and Obi-Wan walked back into their quarters. Ame couldn't seem to get Obi-Wan off of her mind. His worn out blue eyes. Sandy redish blonde hair. Ame thought he was the wisest man she had ever met.

Obi-Wan was thinking the same thing. He wondered if Ame felt the same way he did. He wanted to know everything. They've only known each other for a few days. And he'd fallen in love with a thirteen year old Padawan. He thought she was beautiful. Blue eyes, brown hair and the way she puts her perspective on things. She speaks her mind. And Obi-Wan loved that.

They parted and walked into their own quarters. The only reason why Anakin and Anya got to share theirs is because they are brother and sister. Obi-Wan sat down and thought for a minute.

_Obi-Wan: Do I really want this?_

_Ame: He is eighteen…_

_Obi-Wan: She is only thirteen…_

_Ame: But I love him._

_Obi-Wan: But I really do love her._

_Ame: Maybe I should talk to him._ Ame got up and walked out of her quarters.

_Obi-Wan: I'm going to talk to her…_ Obi-Wan walked out of his. They power walked until they met directly in the middle. They both started talking at the same time.

"I have to talk.."

"I have to talk to you…"

"Alright, you first…"

"No, insist. You first,"

Ame chuckled and Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "You first, young one," Ame took a deep breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is going to be a short one. It's only going to be Obi-Wan and Ame. =3**

**For: xXFluffypuppyxX**

Chapter 8: Their Confession

Ame took a deep and breath and begun to think where she should start. Obi-Wan stared at her with a smirk, sensing her thoughts.

"Okay, its going to sound crazy Master, but there is something I've been wanting to tell you," Ame crossed her arms.

"Go on…"

"Oh, what am I saying? There's no way you feel it too…" Ame's arms fell to her sides. She looked down at the floor. Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and she saw him smiling, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I know what you are trying to say, Ame," Obi-Wan's hand dropped and reached for hers. Ame looked blankly at her hand.

"Anakin told you didn't he?"

"Anakin told me what?"

_Oh great. Anakin didn't even mention to him. Damn it! Now I'm going to have to explain every detail. Damn it damn it damn it! _"Uh, well…"

"Saying this mildly, I like you too Ame. Even though I'm so much older than you, it's just… there's something about you that makes me smile every time I think about it,"

"Really"

"Yes…"

"You have no idea how much I wanted this to happen!" Ame jumped and hugged her Master. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood in the hall way for several minutes until they realized they were still there. Obi-Wan put Ame down.

"Alright, Ame. Let's go construct your weapon so we can go help Anakin and Anya," Ame nodded. Obi-Wan held out his hand. Ame just looked at it, "You're supposed to grab it,"

"Oh," they both chuckled. Ame and Obi-Wan's finger intertwined with each others and they walked down the hall way together. As a couple.

**xXFulffypuppyXx : I told you this story was going to rock with it's cock out! MWAHAHA. I'm just no sure how I'm going to end it. Lol My other story is like thirty SHORT chapters. So I think this is gonna be a little over twenty… maybe. It depends on now the plot goes. And we'll discuss that during Chemistry or Lunch =3 since the dummy moved tables… stupid. I'm rambling.. More chapters coming up! =3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meeting Altaier

Walking through the streets of Koradan, Anya was looking for a place to have lunch. She was awfully hungry. Anakin gave her twelve credits and said "Go for it," All the people she walked by, looked at her like she the most God awful thing on the planet. Anya put her hand on her lightsaber just in case something went aerie.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a boy and knocked him over.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Anya ran to the boy and helped him up. He stood up and looked at Anya.

"It's alright. It happens," the boy swiped his hair out of his face. He held out his hand, "I'm Altaier Sitary,"

"Anya Skywalker. It's a pleasure to bump and meet you," Anya smiled and shook the boys hand, "Care to walk around with me?"

"No, not at all," they walked into a little restaurant to have lunch.

"I have some credits, would you like some lunch?" Altaier nodded.

"I'd love some. You can call me Ally."

"Ally? Alright, what would you like?" Anya and Ally talked and ate and of course lost track of time. Anya's COM link started to beep, "Skywalker here," she laid down her fork.

"Anya, do you know what time it is?" Anakin yelled.

"Oops."

"Yeah oops, hurry up and get back here!" Anakin clicked off, "Ally I'm so sorry. But I must go,"

"Can I come too?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

"How about you meet me here in the morning, that way we have more time to get to know each other,"

"I'd like that," Anya smiled. They went their separate ways until the morning. Anya forgot to contact Ame, she decided that's what she'll do when she got back to base. Anakin stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. His face was hard and he stared at Anya, with every step she took.

"What's wrong with you?" she walked right by him without making eye contact.

"You were out longer than I told you to be," he turned around. Anya continued to walk away, "Anya…ANYA!" she finally stopped and shot around. Her face was calm and gentle, and Anakin's face softened.

"What Ani?"

"Next time, don't stay out passed the time I give you," Anakin's shoulders sunk and Anya smiled at him.

"Anakin Skywalker, are you worried about your little sister?" Anakin looked her with a weird expression.

"We're on a strange planet, in the Outer Rim… so yes," Anakin walked up her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Just keep your lightsaber on you at all times. Just in case," Anya patted her weapon.

"Don't I always?" Anakin and Anya went to their room and got ready for bed. They both had a big day planned for tomorrow. Anakin slipped off his shirt and got into bed. He stared blankly into the ceiling. He thought what he would do if he saw this person. How would he make him pay for what he's done. Too bad he had no fathom of knowing who he was. Or if he was on this planet. Anya shut her door behind her by using he force. He kicked off her boots and sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about Altaier Sitary. The boy who was a few months older than her. And as the girl she is, after only a few moments with the boy, she developed feelings for him.

"Oh what am I thinking? I may never see him again…" she laid back and also stared at the ceiling, "What am I going to do?" Anya leaned over and turned off her light. She lay in the darkness thinking of a boy.

_The Next Morning…_

Anya woke before Anakin. She got up and fixed her hair so that it didn't look so messy. She stumbled into Anakin's room to see if he was still in there. She opened the door to find Anakin in the most awkward position. His blanket was wrapped around his waist. One arm and a leg hung off the side and he was laying on his stomach.

Snoring.

Anya laughed at the scene and shut the door gently behind her. She chuckled and walked back into her room. She got on a clean and fresh outfit. Threw on her boots and left a note on the table telling Anakin she had left and she would contact him when she had time. She grabbed her robe and left.

Anakin finally awoke to the slamming of the door. He tried to get up but fell to the floor, due to the blanket. After untangling himself, he rose and walked into the kitchen to find Anya's note. He pulled up his pants a little and picked up the note. He ran his fingers through his hair which was standing on end. The boy needed a hair cut. He put down the letter and headed toward the refresher. He trusted his sister would be careful and stick to her word.

_Meanwhile…_

Anya walked up the restaurant her and Altaier met yesterday. She opened the door to see him there at the bar drinking a glass of Jawa Juice. She smiled and strolled up behind him.

"Miss me?" she poked him on the shoulder.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show…" Altaier put down the glass. They both giggled and begun talking and telling each other more about themselves. Anya still hadn't contacted Ame yet. But at that point, Anya just wanted to stare into Altaier's beautiful hazel eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Left With a Kiss

Ally and Anya sat in the restaurant, enjoying their breakfast when Ally noticed something. He glanced down at her lightsaber.

"You carry that thing everywhere?" he wiped his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm not really fond of it, but Jedi must always be ready," Anya patted her weapon. Ally hummed and started eating again. Anya looked at him and blinked. He glanced back over at her and looked at her.

"What?" he mumbled through the food in his mouth. He had a little bit of food on his cheek. Not even thinking about it, Anya reached over and wiped it off with her thumb. The moment her hand brushed his face, a shiver went down his spine, "You're hands are cold," Ally swallowed his food and grabbed her hand. His hand was so warm. Their fingers intertwined with each other in order to get Anya's hand warm again.

"Thank you," Anya whispered. Her face was burning. Ally's thumb stroked the top of hers. Anya's pulled away and looked down at her plate.

"What's wrong?" Ally scooted closer to her. Anya glanced up at him.

"It's nothing…" Anya looked back down again.

"There's something" Ally moved his head to see her face. He put his hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me,"

Anya smiled and turned her body and looked at him. Anya started to explain everything she had been feeling about Altaier. She didn't know what emotions she was feeling. All she hoped was Ally felt a little bit of something.

Altair leaned closer to Anya without her noticing. Her head was still facing the floor, so she didn't notice anything that he was doing. Anya turned her body again and somehow her lightsaber worked its way off of her belt and hit the floor. She gasped and jumped. Her eyes were closed and it was the perfect opportunity. Altair grabbed the side of her face and they touched. Anya's eyes opened quickly and looked at him for a second before closing them again. Anya's fingers ran through his shaggy brown hair.

They broke away from each other and sat in silence. Ally started to chuckle and he itched the back of his head. Anya wiped her bottom lip and finally looked at him.

"That was my first kiss," Anya reached for her lightsaber.

"Really?" Ally watched her move, "I hate to say it but, mine too," Anya and Ally made eye contact again. They've only known each other not even a full day. Altair had never kissed a girl before. He was only thirteen.

Anya's com started to beep, "Skywalker here,"

'Anya Skywalker! Why haven't you contacted me?" Ame's voice shrieked out of the tiny speaker.

"Oh damn…" Anya smacked her forehead, "I'm sorry, I must have forgot…"

"It's ok. When you get back, I have to talk to you!"

"Alright! Skywalker out," Anya clicked off her com. She looked at Altaier and smiled. She left enough credits for the both of them and started for the door. Ally ran after her.

"Where are you going?" he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Ally. But I have to get back to the senate building. My brother is probably wondering where I am," she turned around again. He jerked her arm.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so," she brushed his cheek with her hand. Ally pecked her lips before letting her go. Anya ran back to the building to meet up with her brother. Ally stood in front of the restaurant watching her as she faded in the distance. He looked at the ground and walked home.

Anya walked in the doors to Anakin meditating. His lightsaber was in pieces and floating around him. She stood with the door open and she watched him. She grew impatient. She slammed the door and Anakin, who was also floating cross legged, fell to the ground. Luckily his lightsaber zapped back together before his hit the ground. Anya chuckled and walked beside him. He grabbed her ankle, making her fall to ground also.

"Ha! Doesn't feel good does it?" Anakin stood up and fixed his over skin.

"I didn't do anything! All I did was shut the door!" she picked up her lightsaber.

"Which broke my concentration!"

"Stay focused better!" Anya and Anakin were having the usual sibling squabble. After about five minutes of screaming at each other, Anakin shushed her.

"Don't tell me to shh! I just…"

"Anya! Just shut up! You're giving me a headache!"

"Well you_ are my headache!_" Anya stormed off into the room she'd been sleeping in.

"Pack you things sister! We have to get back to Corusaunt!" Anya's face became hard. What about Ally? How could she just leave him?

"Alright! I'll be done in just a sec!" Anya rummaged through her things trying to find a holomessager. She finally found it and started to record a message for Altaier.

"Hello my dear Ally. I'm sorry, but I must leave Koradan. My brother and I need to be back on Corusaunt in a few hours. I'm so sorry that we must part. Hopefully, during my shore leave, I'll come find you…" Anya bowed. A tear dropped and hit the floor. The dust on the floor puffed when the tear hit. The recording ended. She gave the message to a droid, "Please deliver this holomessage to Altaier Sitary please,"

"Roger roger," the droid wheeled out of the room and delivered the message.

"Come on Anya! We have to go," Anakin shouted from the other room.

"Coming!" Anya grabbed her things and darted to Anakin. Anakin slung his bag over his shoulder and nodded at her. Anya did the same. Anakin walked out and Anya stopped at the door way. She turned and looked at the room one last time before leaving.

Anakin and Anya walked to a station and boarded a bus. It traveled to the ship that Anakin and Anya had to get on. Before the bus stopped Anya looked out of the window. She saw Ally meeting up with a droid. She saw the droid hand him the holomessager. Anya couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She sat back in her seat and struggled not to cry. But her mind was exploding with emotions. And she knew Anakin and probably a few others could sense her. Anakin's head moved as if trying to pop his neck. The force shifted and he looked over at Anya. Just as she thought, Anakin felt whatever she was feeling.

Great.

Anya looked at Anakin and just stared at him. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

Anya just looked at him again. "I can sense that you're upset about something,"

"It's nothing Ani,"

"You're not a good liar," Anakin got up and sat beside her, "C'mon sis, what's wrong,"

"Ani, I said it was nothing," Anya looked back at the floor,"

"Only if you say so," Anakin had his blue eyes plastered at his sister, "But if you need to talk, your big brother is right here," Anakin wrapped his arm around her. Anya managed to put a smirk on her face.

"Thanks Ani," Anya hugged her brother and again looked out of the window. There was the Twilight. The ship that Anakin stole from the planet Teth. Anya wasn't sure if she was going to be able to see ally again. Even on shore leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ally's New Job

The droid wheeled up to Altaier. "Are you Altaier Sitary?"

"Yeah?"

"This is for you…" the droid handed the holomessage to him. He clicked it open and it projected Anya.

"Anya…" Ally sighed with relief.

_"Hello my dear Ally. I'm sorry, but I must leave Koradan. My brother and I need to be back on Corusaunt in a few hours. I'm so sorry that we must part. Hopefully, during my shore leave, I'll come find you…" Anya bowed. A tear dropped and hit the floor. The dust on the floor puffed when the tear hit._

The recording ended.

When Ally saw the tear, he knew right then that he wouldn't see her again. He turned off the holomessage and stormed home. He was very angry.

Ally walked into his small home to find his only parent, Elijah Sitary, sitting at the table reading.

"Good morning son… Where have you been?"

"I was having breakfast with a friend," Ally threw the holomessage on the couch, "Well, I thought she was a friend…"

"She? She… as in… a girl?"

"Yes Father! A girl!" Ally was furious now. He had to sit down and relax.

"Calm down Altaier…"

"Gah! It's Ally… Father!"

"Your name is what I say it is!" Elijah shot up from the table and got in Ally's face. Elijah's weapons jingled on his belt. Ally looked away from his father. He crossed his arms and started to breathe heavy. Elijah sat down and finished what ever it was he was doing. His face red, Ally got up and stormed out of the room. Elijah just sat and watched his son walk away from him in a rage.

Climbing onto the roof, Ally sat down and looked at the sky. He saw the bus that Anya had been on, he watched as it stopped by the Twilight. He watched Anya and Anakin board the ship and that was the last time he would ever see her….

_Four years later…_

Elijah laid in the hospital bed looking at his seventeen year old son. Ally say beside his father for this last breaths. Elijah slowly reached for his sons hand, but Ally grabbed his instead. A tear rolled off his nose and dripped onto the bed. His father chuckled.

"Please dad… don't leave me here…"

"You're a good kid, Altaier…" Ally chuckled softly at that his father wouldn't call him Ally. But at that point, he didn't care. He wanted his dad to come home with him.

"Dad… I cant live on my own," Ally squeezed Elijah's hand. A tear began to fal of Elijah's eye.

"Altaier, please… I know you don't want to… But you must carry on my job as an Bounty Hunter. Do what ever necessary to get your bounty," Elijah pointed at his bag that hadn't moved since he got to the hospital.

"Dad, why can't I just throw you in a vactatank? Then you can continue it yourself…" The time of his father's life was getting shorter and shorter.

Elijah looked at his son. He was now crying at the thought of spending his last breaths with his only son. His only child , "Please… Ally…" Ally began to cry harder. His father had finally called him Ally. "For me…"

Ally nodded, crying into the sheets. His father was dying. He was going to lose the one thing he had. He lost Anya four years ago… all he had was his father.

"Only because you asked me to dad…" Elijah coughed and squeezed Ally's hand, "Dad please don't go…" he snubbed. Elijah smiled.

"I love… you… Ally…"

"I love you too dad…"

Flat lined.

Ally sat with his father until the medical droid came into get his father. Then Ally didn't want him to go. His father had died… and he had to take on the job of a Bounty Hunter. But Ally had a better idea. He wanted to make other people feel what he felt. He was going to become an assassin. He wanted to inflict his pain he felt for his father onto other people. He wanted them to hurt… to feel angry… to feel lost. He wanted revenge.


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Note

**A/N: To my dear friend xXfluffypuppyXx and my adored friend Jonah. These chapters are for you. XxfluffypuppyXx's OC is Ame Nakito. Jonah's OC is Altaier Sitary. My OC (skywalker02) is Anya Skywalker. During the period before I wrote this ffn, xXfluffypuppyXx and I decided to make our own ffn. Jonah was eavesdropping (as any other boy =D) had put his input in. He had spent most of his time playing Assassins Creed and wanted an OC in my story. So he came up with the name from the game and gave me everything he wanted. XXfluffypuppyXx is like IN LOVE with Obi-Wan Kenobi.. Hence why her OC is with him. I have adored Anakin Skywalker since the beginning of the clone wars and since AOTC and ROTS. He is like my hero. In a bad ass kind of way. TEEHEE. But Jonah didn't want me to be with Anakin so I made my OC his little sister. Jonah wanted our OC's to be together. I had no intensions of putting them together, but then I thought about it, I liked it. **

**But I love writing and continuing but I'm having a kind of writer's block. That's probably why my last chapter sucked. Be honest, it sucked. It was rushed and you only knew his father for one chapter and then he died. **_So cliché._

**These next chapters will be somewhere along the line of insanity and love. Of course. The rating may change… it depends on if I want to throw some sexual stuff in there. Depends on my mood! Lol But continue to read and make your own CW ffn's and I'll read and review like I do… Because I love you guys. Thanks for stickin with me and giving me the inspiration of writing! Gracias y dinada.**

**Love **

**Skywalker02 (Taylor =3) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Due to my first negative review, I have decided to spend more time thinking about how my story plots out. I don't really get it. The dude reviewed it on the first chapter. What a tard. Anyway… I'm going to describe the characters better and then hopefully everything will play out right. **

**Here we go….**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: The Changes

Four years have passed since we last seen Anya Skywalker and Ame Nakito. A lot has changed since we last saw the two girls. Ame and Obi-Wan confessing her love for each other. Anya meeting Ally for not even a full day and she fell in love.

Ame is a Knight. She has long black, straight hair. Dark blue eyes, and her Jedi garments are white with a tan over skin, a lot like Obi-Wan's, but a more tight fit. Her lightsaber is blue and her hilt is classy.

Anya Skywalker. She has matured fairly quickly since her time on Koradan. She has also become a Knight, along side her brother, Anakin Skywalker. His appearance took a dramatic change. Her hair has grown down passed her lower back and it is kept in a ruffled side bun. Her Jedi outfit hasn't changed. The burgundy undershirt and black over skin. In the last four years, she has had to replace her lightsaber twice. Just as her brother, she can't keep track of anything. Her eyes have become a bright sea blue and her complexion has darkened.

Anakin Skywalker. Now a Jedi Master and Council member. But he acts as a Knight. He has grown to be six foot tall and very handsome. His eyes have darkened into a gentle blue. His hair is longer and more shaggier. (_he looks like he does in ROTS_). Anakin has become very wise but yet he is lacking the leadership role to his little sister. And is now married to Senator Padme' Amidalla.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is also a Jedi Master and Council member. Obi-Wan is very wise and strong with the force. And is madly in love with Ame Nakito. Obi-Wan and Ame have been on shore leave for about two weeks now on her home planet of Alderaan.

_Alderaan…._

Obi-Wan laid on the beach with Ame in his arms. The sunset setting in the distance creating a must of yellows and oranges. The clouds created a hint of grey and blue around the colors. Ame leaned around to see Obi-Wan's face. She smiled up at him. Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her. He retreated and veered off into the sky again. Ame smiled and looked too. They were at peace.

"Obi… I'm so glad we decided to come here…" she clamped her arms on his.

"I am too. Alderaan always had a beautiful sunset," Ame closed her eyes and sighed. Obi-Wan squeezed her tightly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you…" Anya looked up at him again. They sat on the beach and watched the sunset all night. Ame eventually fell asleep Obi-Wan's arms. She was sleeping soundly before he shifted his weight. She rustled but calmed down. Obi-Wan carefully moved her into his arms and picked her up. He carried her into their little home they built on their last shore leave.

Obi-Wan laid Ame on the bed and raised the blanket over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He went to refresher and put on his night clothes. Obi-Wan washed his face and placed his lightsaber in the cabinet next to Ame's. He walked back into the room and crawled into bed. Ame rolled over and buried her head into his bare chest. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her and fell soundly asleep.

_Naboo…_

Anakin and Padme' have been happily married for the last three years. After the mission on Koradan, Anakin decided he had waited long enough to get married to Padme'. He was ready to spend his life with her. To start a family. But even that proved to be hard. Because of one thing.

Anya.

Anya would stroll in the room just as Anakin and Padme' were getting intimate. It irritated Anakin to the point where he would blow air into his cheeks and laugh. Anya always thought he was going a tad bit insane.

One night, Padme' and Anya planned to make dinner for Anakin. He was sent with Mace Windu on the Jedi cruiser Endurance for a teaching class for clone cadets. He has been gone for a few weeks now. Anya walked into the kitchen wearing her Jedi robes, Padme' was wearing a red dining dress. She turned around with a frown and when she saw Anya a smile stretched on her face.

"Anya, can't you not look like a Jedi tonight?" Padme' put one hand on her hip and smirked. Ame looked down at herself, thinking it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" Anya chuckled. Her lightsaber swayed back and forth on the belt. Again, it worked its way off her belt. It hit the floor and Anya jumped.. Her hands balled into fist were up at her face, thinking it was droid fire. Padme' raised a brow.

"See,"

"Oh alright… can I borrow something?"

"A nice shirt and jeans will do fine Anya…" Padme' and Anya went into the living room. The front door slid open and there he was.

Anakin Skywalker.

Padme' and Anya smiled and ran to him. Anya ran faster than Padme' and hurled herself at him. With a hard thud on the ground, both Anya and Padme' were on top of him. Anya quickly got up, knowing that they were heavy. She stood as any Jedi apprentice would. Anakin cupped Padme' in his arms and struggled to get up. The man looked at the both of them, knowing he was finally home.

"I've missed the both of you,' Anakin adjusted his lightsaber.

"I'm going to go change real quick… Hold that thought!" Anya bolted off to her room. Anakin watched as she disappeared into her room. The moment she was gone Anakin grabbed Padme' around the waist and giggled.

"I've missed you the most Padme" Anakin kissed her. Padme's face became red. It has been a while since she had seen him or felt his touch. Padme' lead Anakin over the couch and sat him down. She sat down beside him and stared in his gentle blue eyes. Anakin smiled at the awkward silence.

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just…. I've missed you so much…" Padme grabbed his hand.

"I've missed you too Padme'," Anakin leaned over and kissed her. Anakin wanted this kiss to last longer than it usually does. Anya was always interrupting. And history has a bad habit of repeating it's self. But Anya was taking a long time changing. The two decided to take advantage of the moment.

Anakin's hand ran down the arch of Padme's back. Her hand ran through his long, tangled hair. Anakin moved closer and picked her up and sat her in his lap. Padme's heart was racing. She had desired this for so long. The only thing that could ruin it was-

"Couldn't you two wait till I was gone?" Anya stood leaded up against the door jam. Anakin opened his eyes, still lip locked with Padme'. They let go and Padme' climbed off of Anakin.

"Sorry Anya… It's just…"

"I get it… no need to explain brother," Anya's stomach growled, "I'm kind of hungry. Can we eat?"

Anakin giggled, "You haven't changed much…" Anakin put a smirk on his face. Padme' got up and headed to the kitchen with a flushed face.

"Hey I got an idea… Why not invite Ame and Obi-Wan, maybe they would be happy to see you too Ani," Anya opened the chiller and got a bottle of Jawa Juice.

"That's sounds like an excellent idea Anya…" Anakin sat down the table, not even offering help.

"I'll go contact Ame and she'll ask Obi-Wan," Anya walked into the living room to grab her communicator.

_This is going to an interesting dinner…_ Anakin thought for a moment. Then he thought that since he hadn't seen his former master in quite some time. He figured it was a good idea after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**okay… maybe I'm veering away from the hole star wars genre. But its getting there. Be patient young ones. Being impatient will lead you to the dark side TEEHEE! Okay R&R Please and Thank you.. =3**

**Love forever**

**Skywalker02 (Taylor)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well XxFluffypuppyxX requested that my chapters be longer. They are already two to three pages long. But I guess I can make them a little longer. I'll put more detail of Anakin and Obi-Wan and our OC's. and I might change the rating due to sexual happenings but im not sure yet TEEHEE**

**Here ya go…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 14: Remembering

"We'd love too! What time do you want us over there?" Ame chirped.

"Any time…"

"Great we'll be right over…" Ame clicked off and Anya dropped her arm with a smile. It has been awhile since she had seen Ame. The galaxy has been quiet for a while. Ame and Obi-Wan have spent each moment together since Anakin and Anya got back from Koradan.

"So?" Anakin walked in wearing something other than his robes.

"Oh… they'll be right over Ani…' Anya turned and faced her bother, "Nice shirt,"

Anakin looked down at himself and shrugged. "What? I think I look good,"

"It's a blue polo," Anya pointed out.

"Padme' says it brings out my eyes…" Anakin mockingly fluttered his eyes. Anya scoffed with a smile and went into the kitchen to help Padme'. Padme' was doing a little dishes before Ame and Obi-Wan arrived. Anya cleaned off the table and set down a table cloth. Anakin finally came into the room and sat down. His chin fell into his palm and the women looked at him. His eyes went back and forth from the two. He put a childish smile on his face.

"Ani… If you're just going to sit and watch, why don't you go watch the holomedia for a while," Padme' was trying make a point. Anakin got up and kissed his wife and huffed into the living room.

"I don't know what you see in him P." Anya put her hands on her hips. Padme' shrugged.

"I'm not sure either," the women laughed and continued.

An hour later…

Obi-Wan and Ame knocked at the door. Threepio walked over and opened the door.

"Oh, hello Master Kenobi and Ms. Ame. Oh. It's so nice to see you,"

"Hello Threepio. May we come in?" Obi-Wan looked at the protocol droid. The gold machine gestured for them to enter. Obi-Wan grabbed Ame's hand and they walked in. Anakin was sitting on the couch and glanced at the two people walking into his home.

"Hello Anakin," Anakin popped up and rushed over to greet his former master.

"Hello my old master, and Ame, you've grown to be beautiful," Anakin kissed the top of her hand and led them into kitchen. Anya and Padme' were putting the last few touches on the fowl. Anya placed it in the middle of the table with the force. The landed perfect on the table, she turned around to Padme' looking at her like it was the wrong thing to do.

"Very nice. You've gotten more control." Padme' smiled.

"Oh, you looked like you didn't want me using the force," Anya chuckled. Padme' shrugged.

"No use trying make a Jedi stop using the force, as strong with it as you are, that's impossible," they laughed again. Anya turned her head. She had sensed her friend walk in the apartment. She ran into the living room to find Ame Nakito.

"Ame!"

"Anya!" the two middle and hugged. Anakin and Obi-Wan were still shaking hands. "So have you heard from Ally any?" Anya's smile faded into a frown.

"Nope, I haven't heard from him since I left him on Koradan. But hell, it might be for the best,"

"Ahh, it's alright. He's just a boy, come on…" Ame and Anya walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed. Anakin sat between his sister and wife. Ame sat between Anya and Obi-Wan. The food looked magnificent. And it smelled wonderful.

"Shall we say grace?" Padme' pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll do it…" Anakin popped up.

"May the force bless us and this food we are about to put into our bodies. By the will of the force, we are sitting here together, enjoying the peace across the galaxy. May the force be with us all…"

Everyone nodded and started to grab what they wanted on their plate. Anya was the last to get anything. Everyone dug into their meal, but Anya poked around it. When Ame brought up Ally, everything changed. She actually had forgotten about him. Since he hasn't contacted her, she figured his already had. Anakin with cheeks full of food, looked over at her.

"Anya, you haven't touched anything, you ok?" his words were muffled.

"Anakin, please talk without you mouth being full," Obi-Wan chuckled. Anakin gulped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she put down her fork. "Excuse me," Anya got up and pushed in her chair. She walked into her room and flopped on the bed. Anya looked over at her bed side table and located her com. She didn't know if Ally still had the same com number, but it was worth a try. She reached for it and attached it to her arm. The hologram came up and a droid appeared.

"We're sorry. But the com number you have entered no longer exist. Please input a new number and try again," she sighed and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground. Then it began to beep. Her head turned toward it. She used the force to retrieve it again. Anya hi the center button and a much older appearance of Altaier appeared.

"Ally?"

"Anya Skywalker. This message is being transmitted to you. I have sent this message on December 2, 2192. I'm not sure if you'll get it soon but I just wanted you to know That I do remember you. I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again. But I just wanted to tell you that I love you…"

Anya's eyes filled with tears. She was just now getting this message? He sent it two years ago.

"I'll give you my com number. It's 746-883-5069. Contact me when ever you please and maybe… just maybe we can catch up on what we have missed in these four years," a loud boom sounded in the back ground. Ally threw up his hood, "Good-bye my love,"

The hologram disappeared. He hadn't forgotten about her. Anya was happy that he hadn't forgotten her. Ally Sitary was the boy… or man now, that she loved. She entered the com number Ally had given her. And he appeared again. Looking older than he did in the last holomessage.

"_This Altaier Sitary. Please state your name,"_

"Ally, it's me… Anya Skywalker," the blue figure's face softened.

"_Anya?" _

"Yes, it's me." Ame knocked at her door, "Hold on Ally. Come in Ame," Ame opened the door slowly.

"Who you talkin' too?" Anya swung the hologram around and the man was facing Ame, "Who's he?"

"This is Altaier Sitary. They guy I was talking about,"

"_Did you just get my message? I sent that thing almost two years ago…" _

"Yeah… My hologram beeped when I threw it at the wall,"

"_You threw it all the wall?"_

"Yeah, I got a little mad, but it's alright now." Anya smiled through the hologram. Ally smiled back at her.

"_Well, you should come see me…" _Ally adjusted his shirt.

"That sounds like a good idea…" Anya began to blush.

"_I'm on the planet of Endor, but I'm leaving in a few days…"_

"A few days? I'll leave soon then…"

"_I can't wait to see you…"_

"May the force be with you Ally, ANAKIN!" Anya clicked off before she yelled for Anakin. Anakin stormed into her room, thinking something bad had happened, "I'm taking a trip…"

Anakin raised a brow. Since when does Anya want to just take a trip? "Where are you going?" Anakin put his hands in his pockets.

"Endor…"

"Why?"

"I'll explain when I get back," Anya tried to rush through her brother, but Anakin caught her by the arm.

"You're going to explain now… Why are you going to Endor. You know that's in the Outer Rim…"

"I'm tired of the being the third wheel Ani!" Anya looked her bother in the eyes. His blue eyes hardened and he glared at Anya.

"Third wheel?"

"Yeah, you and Padme' being a lovey dovey and me sitting watching you two frolic where ever we are,"

"So why are you going to Endor?"

"I met someone four years ago on Koradan. His name is Altaier Sitary and he asked me to come see him. It's been so long Ani,"

The name Sitary sounded familiar to Anakin. Anakin let Anya pass. Anya raced to the living room and grabbed her lightsaber. Ame followed her to find Obi-Wan waiting in the living room.

"Anya, can I come?" Ame looked at Anya then back to Obi-Wan. Anya smiled and gestured for her come.

"Where are you going Ame?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

"Endor, I just want to take a little trip with my bestie, Obi." Ame walked up to Obi-Wan and pecked him on the lips, "I'll contact you if we run into trouble," Ame hugged Obi-Wan again and pecked his lips. She left with Anya and they were on their way to Endor. Anya was excited to finally see Ally after four years. She couldn't to see him now. How handsome he had become. She loved him.

Ame and Anya got into a long silver ship. _(the ship Anakin and Padme' used in AOTC)_ R2 followed them. Anya needed an Astromeck droid to guide her if she needed anything. She looked over at Ame.

"You ready?"

"Yeah! Let's do it." Anya smiled and turned to R2.

"R2, fire up the engines and set the coordinates for Endor," R2 beeped and cooed. A small stick poked out of the little droid and it rotated. The engines roared and they were off. They jumped into hyperspace a few minutes after they got out of the atmosphere.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright… some junk is about to go down. I apologize if some of it cheesy or stupid or just right down dirty. I mentioned in the last chapie I said something about the rating changing. I think after this chapter I am. OOPS gave it away. Okay Read and see what you think.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15: After So Many Years

Anya and Ame made their way to Endor without any problems. Which was surprising. But nothing was going to stand in the way of Anya seeing Ally. It has been four years and see needed to see him.

_Coming out of hyperspace…_

Endor was a beaten up old planet. Ame and Anya looked around from the window. How could someone live here. Anya leaned over to hologram. She entered Ally's com channel and he appeared in front of her.

"I see you've made it to Endor," Ally stood with his hands behind his back and his hood up.

"Yes we have, where are you by the way?" Anya leaned closer to the hologram. Another boom in the background. Ally slightly turned around and looked at the explosion.

"Just look for the smoke, and make sure to lock your ship up. Jawa's are everywhere," Ally pointed out a couple of Jawa's rummaging through a ship behind him. Anya nodded with a smile and turned off the hologram and headed toward the rising tower of smoke. Ame's eyes widened as they looked at the scene.

Anya just had to glance over and see a man standing with a white robe and a hood over top of his head.

"That's him," Anya steered the ship over to the man. He crossed his hands behind his back and started toward Anya's ship. The gust of wind blew the man's hood off his head and revealed his face.

Anya and Ame grabbed their robes and slipped them onto their shoulders. R2 beeped at Anya. Anya just waved him back, "R2 stay with the ship, I'll contact you when we're comfortable on this planet," the droid beeped again. Anya and Ame smiled and walked off the ramp. Before they got off, they flipped their hoods up. Anya looked up and there he was.

_Altaier Sitary._

Anya raced to him. Her hood blown off by her speed. Ame watched as she wasted no time getting to Ally. Anya jumped into his arms. Ally's arms wrapped around the tiny girl and he swung her around. Ame crossed her arms in a girly way and walked over to them. Ally put Anya down and looked into her blue eyes. Anya smiled and hugged him again.

"Oh Ally. I've missed you so much," Ally inhaled deeply. Taking in her sweet scent.

"You have no idea how long I have been dying to see you after all these years," Ally's hands made their way down Anya's back and on to her butt. Ame's head tilted and she glared at Ally.

_They've only seen each other for five minutes and he is already horny. I'm not liking him so far…_ Ame thought to herself. She shielded her thoughts so that Anya could be at peace with Ally. Anya turned around and grabbed Ally's hand. She led him over to Ame so they can meet, face-to-face. Ally held out his hand to greet her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Altaier Sitary," Ame stood with her lips in a line, she stood completely still. Her head titled to the other way. She finally shook his hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Ame Nakito, _her best friend…_" she hardened her grip when she said _best friend_. She wasn't willing to let some boy hurt Anya. She could sense dirty, inappropriate thoughts coming from the man.

"Right, um… why don't we go get something to eat. I'm sure traveling through hyperspace is tiring. After that we'll head back to my place and we'll get some rest. Ame and Anya followed the man through the rumbled down streets. There didn't look like there was anywhere to eat. Ame started disliking Ally even more. They finally found a place behind a have collapsed building.

The diner resembled the diner back on Corascaunt. Dex's Diner. Obi-Wan took Ame there all the time. He was friend of Dex. Anya and Ally held hands through the city, with fingers intertwined. Ame had a bad feeling, and she didn't want to be there when it happened.

_Naboo…_

Anakin was doing a little bit of research of the name Anya had left him.

Sitary.

Anakin had heard that name before. He went to the computer and began researching the name. A few holosights came up. But one in particular caught Anakin's eye. _The Detention Center for The Convicted. _Bingo. Anakin clicked on the site. Elijah Sitary. A Bounty Hunter and Assassin?

"Assassin…" he scrolled down the page and found his death date. The man had passed away. He read through the article and he found his son. Altaier. He was thirteen when he passed away. Anakin just couldn't get passed the assassin label. Is this the man who was taking those objects and storing them on Mustafar? Anakin had to find out.

"Are you alright Anakin? You seem clouded," Obi-Wan walked up behind his former Padawan. Anakin turned the screen to him, "Oh. Who is that?"

"The father of that boy Anya went to go see. I think he is the one who took all those things and left them on Mustafar…"

Obi-Wan began thinking. Just because his father was a Bounty Hunter or an Assassin doesn't mean his son had carried on that trait, "Anakin, just because his father was this, doesn't mean this boy is the same," Obi-Wan began talking like a Jedi master would.

"I'm not taking any chances Obi-Wan, especially it being that both Ame and Anya are there with him. You know how Ame gets," Obi-Wan sighed in agreement.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to Endor. I see it wise if you go with me," Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin explained everything to Padme'. she approved and they left. They jumped to hyperspace to find his sister. And to keep her out of trouble.

_Endor…_

Anya and Ally sat close at the booth as Ame tried to enjoy her meal. But the sound of Anya's giggling just sickened her. She wished Obi-Wan was there with her. She began poking at her food. Ally chuckled and raised his hand.

"Check please," a droid rolled over and Ally took out the credits needed. Ame got up and was the first one out of the door. Anya and Ally caught up to her.

"So where is your place at in this junk planet?" Ame asked looking around her surrounding area.

"Just around the corner. Shouldn't take that long to get there," Anya scooted closer to Ally. As if she was going to lose him. The three walked the what seemed to be "right around the corner". Ame scoffed at Ally's dry sense of humor.

About ten minutes later, as what it seemed, Ally unlocked the door and his apartment looked cleaner and more tidier than anything else. "Make yourselves at home. I'm gonna go change," Ame sat on the couch and turned on the holomedia. Anya snuck away and followed Ally.

Ally walked into his room and didn't shut the door all the way. Anya managed to squeeze through the crack. Ally stayed with his back turned toward her. He took off his robe and then his shirt. Anya's heart began to pound. She inhaled deeply and loudly. Ally jumped and turned to look at her. He pulled his over his bare chest, acting like he didn't want anyone to see his half naked.

"It's just you," Ally threw down his shirt. He walked over slowly to Anya. Anya's heart pounded. Ally's long brown shaggy hair curled slightly and his hazel eyes sparkled just right in the light. Anya pressed herself against the door. She gulped.

Ally got closer to her. His hands reached out for her. Like a magnet, she went to him. Chills went up her spine when his hands had touched her waist. They began running up her back and her heart pounded harder. Ally bent down and kisser her neck. Anya's face began to get red. She closed her eyes. Ally bit her ear and it set it off. Anya hated her ears being touched by another male. She pushed him away.

"What's wrong? Did it hurt?" Ally was obviously confused.

"I don't like my ears being touched," Anya let out a small chuckle before walking back over to him. Ally put a smirk on his face and kissed her lips. Anya inhaled deeply as she ran her hand through his hair. Ally chuckled softly and led her over the bed.

Ame sat in the living room. Alone. Her mind wracking against the loud thoughts that were running through her friend and Ally's head. It was disturbed and kind of gross.

"How can she do that when we've only been here for a few hours?" Ame crossed her right leg over the left, "Women," The thoughts were getting louder and more graphic. Ame could now picture what they were doing. And she began putting the puzzle together. She cupped her hands over her ears and tried thinking of something else. But the thoughts got louder and louder to where she couldn't stand it anymore.

_About twenty minutes later…_

Anya and Ally finally came back into the living room. Anya's hair bun had been shifted and more ruffled. And Ally's hair was standing in which ever direction. Ame couldn't bare to look t them.

"I bet you two had fun…" she looked blankly else where.

"Ame, I'm sorry. I'll explain later…" Ame cut her off.

"No need, you guys' thoughts told me. The force is very graphic about this situation you two just got done with," Ally scratched the back his head, "And you… don't use this to your advantage, do you understand me? Ame got up and got into Ally's face. Ally stared at her. Ame's wrist com went off, "Excuse me, Nakito here,"

"Ame? Where's Anya? She isn't answering my signals," Anakin said through the tiny speaker. Anya was waving her arms around trying to tell Anya not to tell Anakin what she had done.

"Oh she's here," she paused, "She must've not heard it,"

"Where are you?" We are at Altaier Sitary's apartment on Endor. Wait, I thought we told you where we were…"

"Obi-Wan and I found out some information and you and Anya need to know about it,"

"Um okay, do you want us back on Naboo or-"

"No stay put… we will be there in a few hours," Anya almost fainted.

Shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh my gosh, that went well. I'd say about four or five more chapies after this one. Then I'll finish my other FanFic and maybe start on another one. Anya and Ally's little scene there took me a while. I didn't really know how to put it with out getting into graphic detail. But anyway… R&R Please and Thank you!**

**Love, sky walker02**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: okay so there's going to be at least four more chapies including this one. Then there is going to a chapter that leads on to be the sequel. I wasn't planning on going a sequel but the way this one is going to end, there has to be one that way things make sense. =) okay so here ya are!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16: Truth and Deception

Anakin and Obi-Wan landed in front of Ally's apartment. Ally threw on a shirt and Anya tried to fix her hair that way she wouldn't give Anakin a hint. But Ame could sense her thoughts. They were awfully loud. Ame walked up behind her.

"Anya…" she jumped, "You need to calm down, my ears are ringin' because of your thoughts,"

"Are they _that_ loud?" Anya turned around and faced Ame. Just as she couldn't see him, Ally grabbed his wrist daggers and hid them underneath his sleeve. He manages to throw his blaster on his belt, but no one thought about it. Ame's com went off. It was Obi-Wan.

"Obi, are you here with Anakin too?"

"Yes my dear, why don't you two come out here with the boy," Ally lifted a brow.

"I ain't no boy," Anya shushed him and they walked outside. The _Twilight_ was just landing in front as they came through the front door. Anya and Ally were holding hands. They were inseparable.

The _Twilight_ landed.

The ramp lowered and Anakin ran off of it and darted straight for Anya. She let go of Ally's hand. "Hi Ani," Anakin jerked her behind him.

"You will not touch her again," Anakin's eyes burned through Ally.

"What's wrong with you?" Anya managed to get away from Anakin. Anakin tried to reach out for her but he came up short. Anya was back at Ally's side. Ally stood at attention and glared back at Anakin. Anakin couldn't get into his head to see what he has done to his little sister.

"Anya Skywalker, you get over here, now!" Anakin yelled. Obi-Wan motioned for Ame to come to him. Ame got the message and she walked over to him, pecked his lips and watched Anya.

"No, Ani. I haven't seen Ally in four years, and I'm not going abandon him again," Anya scooted closer to him. Ally didn't move. He and Anakin stared at each other.

"Anya, please do not make me angry and just do as I say…"

"You are not my father and-" Anakin cut her off.

"You're right! I'm not your father. But I don't want to lose you. I've already lost mom, don't make me lose you too…"

"Anakin, mom died. What are you trying to say?" Anya balled up her fist. Her anger was swelling inside of her. Ally got ready for a fight, because he knew that was going to be the end result. Anakin stormed towards them. Ally pushed Anya away and she fell on her bum. Anakin stopped and looked at him.

"You don't ever put your hands on her again," Anakin grabbed his lightsaber off of his belt. He didn't ignite it, but he was ready to. Anya stood up and got between the two.

"Stop it, both of you," Anya looked at her brother. His blue eyes darkened. Anya furred her eye brows. Anakin re-latched his lightsaber. Ally lowered his guard, Anya lowered her arms, "Now, what are you doing here?" she turned her body to Anakin, who was still glaring at Ally. Anya snapped her fingers, "Hello?"

Anakin's concentration was broken by the snapping. "Your friend here, isn't what he seems to be," Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan, who was holding the holopad, containing the information of Ally's father. Anakin took it from Obi-Wan and handed it Anya. Anya scanned through it. The same word caught her attention as it caught Anakin's.

Assassin.

She turned to face Ally, "Is this true?" she said showing him the pad, "Your father was an assassin? And you took the job?" Tears flooded her eyes. Ally looked at the ground. He balled up fist.

"It's true, Anya. I took my father's job. Only because he asked me too,"

"That doesn't mean you go and kill people Altaier!" Anya threw the holopad at the ground, shattering it.

"It wasn't my place to tell him no, Anya. He was good man and-"

"No, he was not a good man if killed people for a living! I can't be with you if your going down that path, Ally. It will lead me to the dark side and I am a Jedi!"

Ally stood and stared at her. He took a step toward her with evil in his heart. Ally had been offended by the comment about his father.

"You don't talk about my father like that, Skywalker!" Anya looked at him blankly.

"Ally, please! Don't do this. Leave it all behind while you still can!" Anya ran to him and put her hands on his chest. He didn't look at her. He looked straight at Anakin, who was ready for a fight.

"Don't touch me," Ally pushed her out of the way again. Ally stepped toward Anakin. Anakin's eyes narrowed and he reached for his lightsaber again. Ally looked at Anya, who was still on the ground, and mouthed "I'm sorry". Anya's eyes filled with tears. She got up and walked over to Ame and Obi-Wan.

"What have I done," Anya cried into Ame's shoulder when she embraced her in a sisterly hug.

"It's okay Anya. You didn't know," Ame patted her back.

"But he could've told me! He didn't mention anything about being a killer!" Anya sobbed loud enough so that Ally could hear her. Ame tried to calm her down, and that proved to be a difficult task.

Ally dropped his guard and looked at the ground again. Tears filled up in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but Ame cut him off-

"I think you have said enough!" Ame looked at the man who shot his head up to look at her. Ame was now glaring at the man. Anakin hadn't moved nor looked any where else but at Ally.

"My father thought I wouldn't amount to anything, all I wanted was to make him proud of me," a tear hit the ground and a puff of dust poofed. Anya lift her head to listen, "He'd make fun of me because of my nickname. He say I'd never live up to be what he wanted me to be. Which _was_ a killer. He'd always say, _Altaier, you'll never find a girl_! And I hated him for it," he paused, "Then I met Anya. She knocked me over, walking though the streets of Koradan. Then she left. Then my father dies. I had to make someone proud. And my father was the only one I had for a while. Until he was gone too,"

Ally cried hard and fell to his knees. Anakin looked away, wondering if it was a lie. Anya walked back over to Ally and bent down to him. She ran her hand through the shaggy brown hair. They both stood up. Anya looked into his eyes before he buried his face in her shoulder. Anya calm him down. He sobbed harder. More like a forced cry. Anakin could sense deception.

Ally's arm moved slightly, but no one noticed. Then the sparkle of light caught Obi-Wan's eye. Ally had pulled out one his deadly weapons, and planned to use it on Anya. Before Obi-Wan could do anything it was too late. Anakin felt the shift the force and found Anya on the ground. He ignited his lightsaber and pushed Ally back with the force. Anakin dropped his lightsaber and ran to his little sister.

'Anya… Anya!" Anakin rolled her over, and her robes were covered in blood. Anakin looked at Ally, "You're a dead man!" Anakin ran at him. Ally jumped onto a wall and ran across the rooftops. Anakin didn't care, he needed to help Anya. Ame and Obi-Wan where by her side. Anya was stunned and in so much pain she couldn't speak. Anakin dropped his lightsaber and slid by her.

"Anya, its alright I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Anakin eyes filled with tears. Anya lifted her hand high enough to make Anakin grab it.

"I'm….sorry…. Ani…." Anya fell unconscious.

"Anya! You're gonna be okay!" Anakin picked her up and took her onto the Twilight. Ame picked up Anakin's saber and they headed back to Corascaunt.

Corascaunt.

Anakin picked up Anya again and carried her to the medical bay. His hands covered his little sister blood. He could feel every pulse of pain that was shooting through his sisters body.

"Obi-Wan! Call Padme' and tell her to come to the Temple."

"Yes Anakin! C'mon Ame," the two ran back to the twilight and flew it to Padme's apartment. They ran inside to Padme' cleaning. She turned around to see that Obi-Wan and Ame were back so soon. But not with Anya nor Anakin. She knew something was wrong.

"Master Kenobi? Where is Anakin and Anya?" Obi-Wan walked up to her.

'We have to go to the Temple. Anakin asked me to come get you,"

"What's at the Temple?"

"Anya was deceived by a lie and now she is very hurt. Altaier stabbed her and now she is in the medical bay at the Temple, please we must hurry!" the three of them raced back to the temple.

They walked into the room where Anakin had placed Anya into the vacta-tank. Anakin sat in a chair sitting right in front of the chamber to make sure his little sister was going to be alright. Anakin sensed Padme' and jumped up. He still hadn't washed his hands from where Anya's blood bad covered them.

"Oh, Ani!" Padme' embraced him with a hug, "I'm so sorry," Anakin tried to hug her without touching her with his hands.

"I don't know what to do…" he was crying. He turned back toward Anya, "I don't know if she'll make it,"

Another Jedi Master walked in to see the progress after an hour. It was Master Ahsoka Tano.

"Master Tano," Ame stood up and bowed. Ahsoka waved her hand.

"There's no need to be formal Ame. It's alright. I just came to see if Anya was alright," Ame walked up beside Ahsoka. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Her vitals are fine and she's stable. But she wont wake up," Ahsoka nodded.

"Alright, let us give her another hour or two then we'll take her out of the chamber and let her rest with fresh air," she turned around to find Anakin stretched on the hospital bed, dead asleep, "And a new bed," Ahsoka chuckled and left the room. Confident that Anya would be alright.

Ame put her hand on the glass. "Come on Anya. Don't give up. Please wake up…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Awesome head turner wasn't it. I know I might have rushed it but oh well. I cried when I wrote this. It's sad that I cry at my own peace. Welp R&R pwease and fank you! Oh and xXFluffypuppyxX do not text me, my phone has been shut off. Like I cant do anything on it. except read FFn, like I cant text or make calls! lol just letting ya know! love you!**

**Love, skywalker02 **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Anakin's Breakdown

Ame stood in front of Anya's tank until Ahsoka came back to move her into the bed. Which Anakin was still sleeping on. Ame turned and looked a him and chuckled when she heard him snore.

"I'm not sure how he can be sleeping while his sister is teetering on the edge of death," Ame looked back at Anya. She slightly moved in the tank, "Come on Anya, don't give up… you have to wake up," Ame slid her hand down the glass and Anya moved again. Anakin groaned and rustled on the bed. Ame looked at him again. Anakin's eyes slowly opened and he sat up.

"Ame?" she nodded. Anakin got up and walked over to the tank, "Wow, I don't look too good do I?" Ame lifted a brow and looked at him.

"That's Anya, Anakin," Ame pointed and kept looking at Anakin.

"I'm in Anakin's body, Ame. I have to tell you something," Anakin led her over the bed and sat her down.

"I'm really confused! Are you Anakin or Anya?"

Anakin looked at her blankly, "Ame, it's me Anya. I'm using the force to talk to you through Anakin," Ame still looked confused. "Ame just don't worry, just let me say something real quick…"

Ame nodded and Anya began to explain. "Ame, I'm not strong enough to make it. Even with me in the vacta-tank, its just not working. When Ahsoka gets in here to take me out and lay me on the bed, I may never wake up,"

Ame's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Anya. "Anya, please don't leave me!" she sobbed into Anakin's shoulder. Anya hugged her back. Forgetting that she was in Anakin's body. Anakin stood up and walked over to the tank where Anya's body was.

"I'm not sure what's gonna happen," his hand touched the glass, "If I wake up, I wont be the same, and I know Anakin isn't taking this well,"

"Well, he's been sleeping for an hour," Anakin whipped around.

"He's been sleeping?"

"He was hurting so much, he told me and Obi-Wan that he could feel everything going though your body,"

"Oh. Well I guess that alright," Anakin smiled, "It's time for me to go, I can sense Obi-Wan and Ahsoka coming. And I don't think Obi-Wan would be too happy seeing you hugging Anakin," Anakin walked back over to the bed and laid back down, "May the force be with you Ame," Ame cried as she said those words.

"And may the force be with you, Anya," Anakin laid his head back on the pillow and Anya's presence was gone. Ame looked at the tank and saw Anya move.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan walked into the room, and Anakin was starting to wake up. Ahsoka walked over the tank and drained it. Ame was in Obi-Wan's arms watching Ahsoka and Clone Captain Rex, pull Anya out of the tank and lay her on the bed. The medical droid connected her to a heart monitor, and an IV. Anakin sat beside his sister and grabbed her hand.

"I wish you wouldn't take over my body like that, little sister," he whispered and Anya twitched, "But don't worry. We are going to find Altaier and put him behind bars where he belongs." Anakin ran his mechanical hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. He got up and walked out of the room with out another word. Ame sat in the seat and watched her. Obi-Wan placed his hand on Ame's shoulder.

"She's going to be alright Ame,"

"I don't know Obi… when she was in Anakin's body she told me she doesn't have enough strength to go on. She doesn't know if she'll wake up or be the same," Obi-Wan looked at her and smiled.

"She talked to you through Anakin?" Ame nodded.

"I've been trying for years to be able to do that," Obi-Wan looked at Anya, who twitched again.

"Why does she do that?"

"Do what, hun?"

"Twitch,"

"She senses our presence Ame. She feels us through the force. I wouldn't be surprised if she shadowed herself on you," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Why would she do that?" she looked down at Ame. She cracked a smile, "I guess she can sense us, she's smiling," Ame smiled and looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hugged her and Ahsoka decided it was time to speak.

"I don't understand it. Why hasn't she woke up," Ahsoka paced back forth thinking of why Anya hasn't even moved. The force shifted and Ame moved her head, acting like she had to pop her neck.

"Ohh, Ame's body feels different than Anakin's," Obi-Wan's head shot at Ame.

"Anakin's? What are you talking about?" Anya had shadowed herself on Ame.

"Master, I have shadowed over Ame. It's me Anya," Ahsoka jumped in front of her.

"Anya? Let me contact Anakin," Ahsoka contacted Anakin and she as there in no time flat. Anakin crashed through the door yelling Anya's name.

"Hello Ani," Ame embraced Anakin in a hug, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.

"Anya shadowed herself on Ame. That's Anya standing in front of you," Obi-Wan smiled. Ahsoka spoke again.

"Skywalker," Ame and Anakin both looked at her, "I mean Anya. Why haven't you woke up?" Ame shrugged.

"I don't have to strength too," she looked at Anakin, "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'm going to make it,"

"That's nonsense! You're a Skywalker! You have to!" Anakin was furious. Ame hugged him.

"I'll always be with you Anakin, no matter I am. And If I do die, I'll find someway to make self present so I can be with you and Padme'," a tear trickled down Anakin's face.

"I'm going to kill him!" Anakin fell to his knees, "This is my fault. First mom, and now Anya. I'm a total screw up!"

"No you're not. Neither of those events is your fault Anakin. I should've studied more about the Sitary's. I'm hurt because I was too nieve to see the evil in Ally's heart. This is not your fault," Anakin looked up at Ame. Her eyes turned blue, the same color as Anya's.

"What am I going to do? You were my first Padawan. And now I don't know if you'll make it," Anakin sobbed harder. Ame leaned on him, trying to comfort him. He buried his face into her shoulder.

"Shhh Ani. Everything will be alright,"

Anakin and Ame sat in the floor until Anakin had calmed down. By then, it was time for Anya to go back into her own body. Ame's eyes faded back to brown and Anya moved. Anakin got up and walked over to his sister.

"You're gonna make it, little sister. I can't lose you the same way I lost mom," he kissed her forehead and went back into his quarters. Ame apologized to Obi-Wan, thinking it made him uncomfortable. Anakin got into his quarters and leaned up against the door. He picked up a picture of him and Anya. Another tear fell and the threw the frame across the room. He ripped the sheets off his bunk. He threw everything he got his hands on.

"Why? Why does this happen to me? Why in the force are you taking everything away from me!" Anakin blew everything away with the force creating a small hole in the floor. He fell to his knees and sobbed. "Why?" he snubbed and cried for an hour before crying himself to sleep.

Anakin was careless with his fighting since then. It has been two weeks since Anya was hurt. He hasn't forgiven himself and he doesn't plan too until Anya is back at his side. He barely spoke to anyone. Padme', Obi-Wan, Ame, the council, anyone. Then only one he would talk to was Anya. But it was like talking to a wall. Anya never spoke a word. Anya would lay in front of him and twitch to certain things he would say. She'd crack a smile everything time he touched her. Her heart rate would go up when he talked about a battle or something that Ame had said to him. He just wanted his little sister back.

Padme' was worried about Anakin. He would come in and sit in front of the holoscreen. If he didn't come home, he was either with Anya or he stayed at his quarters at the temple. Anakin had become depressed and careless for his actions. He would often snap at clone troopers or even some of the council members. But Padme' was sure they understood. That was one of the reason's they banned attachments. But it was different. This was his little sister. Not a clone, a comrade, or another Jedi. It was his sister.

Anakin had lost his mind a few weeks later.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Becoming One With the Force

Anakin paced in Anya's medical room. She had shadowed herself many times in order to talk to Anakin and Ame. But she never had enough strength to wake herself up. The force willed her to shadow. But somehow the force wasn't strong enough. Anakin blamed himself for everything.

_If only I had gotten there sooner. Maybe I could have stopped him!_ Anakin sat down beside Anya. He looked at her and he laid his head next to hers. He could feel everything. Anya twitched.

_Anakin, there is no need to hover over me…_ Anya sent through the force.

_But I have too. I have to make sure you're going to be alright. _Anakin sent back.

_Even if I do die Ani, I'll be with you in the force. Always. _Anakin's eyes filled with tears. He made a wet spot on Anya's bed from where his tears had fell.

_Anya, please. You can't leave me. I have no one else._

_That's nonsense Anakin. You have a lot of people. Obi-Wan, Ame, Rex, and even Padme'. Don't say things like that._

_Anya please. You are my little sister. I've lost mom, I can't lose you. _

_Ani, close your eyes. _Anakin closed his eyes and something happened. Anakin felt himself in a different place. _Keep your eyes closed Anakin…_ Anya's voice echoed. It sounded like she was getting further away. Anakin's vision allowed him to look around. Within a few seconds, he found Anya. Standing along side their mother.

_Mom?_ Anakin got closer to them.

_Hello Anakin. How have you been? _Shmi was smiling at him when he closer. Anakin hugged his mother.

_I've missed you mom. _Anakin looked down at Anya. She jumped into his arms. Anakin held her tightly. _I can't live without one of you beside me! _

_It's going to be Anya, just give her time and see if she makes it through. _Shmi smiled. _She is a Skywalker Ani._

Anakin's vision ended.

He looked over at Anya's hand which he was holding. "You're going to make it Anya. I'm sure of it," Ahsoka walked into the medical room.

"I've never seen the Hero Without Fear shed a single tear," Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "She's going to be alright Skyguy,"

"I hope so Snips." Anakin looked back at Anya.

"Anakin, if she doesn't wake up in the next few hours, then she'll never wake up," Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder, "If the force wills it, then it's going to have be that way," Anakin looked up at Ahsoka.

"What ever happened to the reckless Padawan I remember?"

"I'm wondering that myself, Skyguy," Ahsoka walked out of the room and Anakin looked back down at Anya.

"Wake up Anya," Anakin later fell asleep in the chair next to Anya.

Anya's Head….

"_I have to go ahead and be one with the force. I can't keep Anakin held up worrying about me. But if I die, then he won't be able to go on. Oh man what am I going to do? I have to shadow myself on someone and tell Anakin straight out that I don't have the strength to wake up. This is going to hit him hard," _

Obi-Wan woke Anakin up and brought him a glass of Jawa Juice. "_Perfect. Obi-Wan is the man to do it,"_ Anya shadowed herself on Obi-Wan and bent down to eye level with Anakin.

"Anakin, it's me Anya. I shadowed myself again,"

"Anya, why wont you wake up?" Anakin looked into the eyes of Obi-Wan. His eyes the color of Anya's, so Anakin didn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Anakin, I don't have enough strength too. The force is whispering to me. It's wanting to take me." she moved Obi-Wan's hand to put it on Anakin's shoulder.

"No! What am I supposed to do? Imagine what the council will do to me! You're my first Padawan. And if you die, sitting here and avoiding important missions will get me expelled! Anya please! If you die, part of me will die with you!" Anakin busted out in tears.

"Anakin! Have you lost your mind? I'll find someway to stay with you!" Anya tried calming him down. He grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist and threw him across the room.

"No! I can't lose you Anya! I'll be alone. Padme' is one thing. She is my wife. You are my sister! You're closer to me than Padme'! You can't leave me here!" Obi-Wan's body was older than any body Anya had shadowed. It took her a little bit longer to get up.

"Ani listen to me, the force is strong with you and you will make it through this," Obi-Wan's head moved in an awkward direction, "Damn it! I have no power left. I have to go." Anya hugged her brother for the last time. She only wished it was in her own body. Anakin hugged Obi-Wan's body tightly and Anya's presents in Obi-Wan disappeared.

"Um, Anakin. May I ask why you're hugging me?" Obi-Wan was back to his old self, Anakin apologized and got up to Anya.

_Goodbye my beloved brother. May the force be with you…._ Anya's voice echoed through Anakin's head.

"No Anya! Not yet! Not yet!" Anakin's face burned and his eyes flooded. Anya's heart monitor began to slow down, Anakin squeezed Anya's hand, and a few seconds later. Anya was gone.

Flat line.

"No!" Anakin cried and buried his face his her bed and held on to her hand. Obi-Wan walked over to then to try and calm Anakin down.

"Anakin, its over. She's gone. C'mon Anakin," Obi-Wan tried pulling him away from Anya's bed side. Ame ran in feeling the shift in the force. When she saw Anya's flat line, she dropped to her knees.

"She's gone…" Ame gasped and ran to Anakin, "Anakin, she's gone!" Ame dug her face into Obi-Wan's shoulder, who was still trying to get Anakin to leave. The medical droid rolled in with a gurney, ready to take Anya away for a proper funeral. Anakin pushed the droid away with the force.

"No! You can't take her from me!" Anakin stood up and the room shook. Anakin became so angry that he used the force to move things way out of place. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin torso and dragged him out of the room. As Anya disappeared out of his sight, he got out of Obi-Wan's grip and ran to the landing bay.

"Anakin! Where are you going" Obi-Wan and Ame ran down the hall to try and catch Anakin.

"Altaier is a dead man!" Anakin stopped and turned around. Obi-Wan and Ame slowed down in front of him, "But I'm going to need your help Master."

"Anakin, this isn't the Jedi way. Seeking out revenge will lead you to the dark side, please Anakin. Let it go,"

"I can't let it go Obi-Wan! She is my sister!" Anakin was acting like a child. But who could blame him.

"Obi, I think we should help him. She was my best friend. We have to help him bring Ally to justice and-" Ame started but Anakin cut her off.

"No Ame, not justice, I'm going to kill him. He killed my sister and now I'm going to kill him," Obi-Wan looked at Anakin thinking that he might turn to the dark side.

"Anakin, if you kill Altaier out of revenge, you'll be leading yourself to the dark side," Anakin thought for a moment. Maybe Obi-Wan was right. "Please Anakin, don't morn over Anya's death. Celebrate it, she is one with the force and one with you," Anakin agreed and started walking back with Ame and Obi-Wan.

"We have to have a proper funeral for her." Ame looked up at Anakin. "Do you want an actual funeral or a Jedi celebration? I know it's wrong for me to ask this but we have to let go in peace,"

"Well, Anya did almost everything by the code. So I think we should have a celebration," Anakin's shoulders dropped. Having a celebration for his little sisters death was unorthodox, but it was the way Anya would have wanted it.

"I know you are hurting Anakin, but Anya wouldn't want you sitting around moping about her all the time," Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder. "She would call you a cry baby and hit you on the arm, would she not?" Anakin smiled at the thought of Anya doing exactly that.

A few days later, Ame and Anakin sat up the things for the celebration of Anya Skywalker. Anakin put down plates and glasses and glanced over at the horizon. A blue spiritual figure was floating and looked at him. His eyes widened as he walked over to it.

"Anya?"

"Hello Ani. I see you're having a party? And I wasn't invited?" Anya chuckled as she looked at the placements Ame and Anakin made. "Hey Ame!" Ame turned around and saw her and ran to her.

"Oh my gosh, Anya! You have no idea how much I miss you."

"I miss you too. But please do me a favor. Please try and keep the Ewoks from making smores over my fire. I don't want chocolate dripping on me," Anakin and Ame laughed at the comment. Anya hovered over to her body. She ran her ghostly hand over the wound that Ally made. "Wow, he hit me pretty good didn't he?" she looked back around at Anakin and Ame.

"Anya, if you don't mind me asking," Anakin paused, "what exactly did you do on Endor?"

"Umm…." Anya hesitated.

"You don't want to know Anakin," Ame said trying to get him to forget about it.

"No it's okay Ame. I'm dead do there isn't anything he can do to me," Anya chuckled quietly but Anakin wasn't really seeing the humor from it. Anakin's eyes narrowed at her. "We kind of had, uh, sex,"

"Now I'm really going to kill him," Anakin turned around.

"Anakin, now listen. It's not a big deal. I let my stupidity get in the way. And I paid for it."

"Yeah with you life Anya," Anakin whipped around, tears filled his eyes again, "Anya, when he killed you, he killed me too. Like half of me is gone. After both you and mom died, something in me died too,"

"Ani, you have Padme, everything will soon be set right,"

"Yes you're right. Everything will be set right, when my lightsaber cuts right through him," Anakin stormed off and left Ame and Anya behind. Ame looked at Anya.

"I'm sorry Ame. I tried, but I didn't have enough strength and-" Ame cut her off.

"Anya listen, it's alright. Things happen. This just happened violently. I'm just glad that you can come and hang as a ghost. Cause that's not creepy at all," Ame and Anya laughed. It was just Anya was right there. That was the one thing Ame would miss. Hanging out with her best friend.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter to this story and then the sequel will be out a few weeks after this one. I want to take a break for the Holiday's. =) So to everyone who favorited my story and reviewed thank you. Oh. And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Enjoy… =3**

Chapter 19: Getting Over It

The Jedi Council and the friends of Anya Skywalker, huddled around the fire as the body of her was engulfed in flame. Anya had become one with the force and her body would decay and be no more. But her spirit would live on.

"One with the force, she is," Yoda spoke from his little round floating seat, "Immortal she has become," Mace Windu raised his glass to form a toast.

"To Anya Skywalker. She paid with her life to an injustice act. May the force be with her always," everyone raised their glasses. Ame and Obi-Wan looked at the fire and watched Anya's body become ash. Ame couldn't take the sight of her best friend burning. Ame looked up at Obi-Wan.

"It was her who brought me to the Temple. And to you…" Ame started.

_Alderaan, looked almost like Naboo. A lush green and the clearest seas. Anakin and Anya flew down to the landing bay to meet Senator Hirsch. He and the Alderaanian soldiers stood at the edge waiting for them._

"_Anakin, I have a visual of the senator, do you copy?" Anya pushed buttons trying to reach her brother._

"_Yeah, I see them. Lets land closer the building," Anakin said in between static clicks._

"_Copy that," Anya landed her fighter near the huge opening to where ship were to be. Anakin landed by her. The cockpits opened with a hiss and Anakin and Anya hopped out. _

"_Anya, do you sense that?" Anakin said holding out his arm._

"_It feels weird. Like someone on the planet is force sensitive," Anya closed her eyes to try and sense this person, "I'm going to go find them. I'll contact you when I find him," Anya walked away from the building. Anakin had a job to do. He walked over the senator._

"_Good afternoon, senator…" Anakin bowed. Hirsch nodded his head._

"_Afternoon Master Jedi, how may I help you with your visit today?" They shook today._

"_I'm hear to collect the Republican Credits, I have my work visa here," Anakin pulled out his holocard. The senator smiled and led Anakin into the building._

_Anya walked around Taleem to try and find the person she was sensing. She would wave her hand into the stores and little houses. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger. Anya figured she was getting close. Anya decided on a little drink. She walked into a close by bar and walked up the counter. The Twi'lick bartender turned around slowly and looked at her blankly._

"_What are you doin' here?" he looked down at her lightsaber, "We don't want any trouble Jedi," Anya threw up her hands._

"_I'm not here for trouble, sir. I just want a drink," Anya had a smile on his face. He put a cup in front of her. _

"_What you want to drink,"_

"_Hmm, What do you have," the man started naming off names of drinks. After awhile Anya became impatient and she finally said that she only wanted water. The man stopped and filled her glass with water. Anya thanked him and took a drink. The door behind her opened and something shifted in the force. She gently set her glass down and turned towards the person standing at the door. _

"_Another Jedi?" the girl said, "We have enough of those around here," the girl walked up beside Anya and turned towards her, "Why are you here?" _

_Anya took another sip of water, "I'm here with my brother. We're collecting Republican Credits. I guess Alderaan owes the Republic."_

"_Ha! I think the Republic should owe us!" the girl seemed to be getting a little angry._

"_I understand," Anya held out her hand, "My name is Anya Skywalker,"_

"_Ame. Ame Nakito." she shook Anya's hand. When they let go something shifted again. _

"_Wow, you're strong with the force, Ame," Anya looked at her palm._

"_Yeah, I've been able to use it for awhile now. I've always dreamed of becoming a Jedi though," Ame laid her chin in her palm. Anya begun to think. Obi-Wan is looking for a new Padawan. Maybe he would take Ame. That would be kind of cool…_

"_Why don't you come with me and meet my brother," Anya stood up and left credits on the bar. _

"_Who's your brother?"_

"_Anakin Skywalker,"_

"_You mean the Anakin Skywalker?" Anya nodded, "He has a very big reputation around here, I think I'd be a little embarrassed to meet him,"_

"_Ah, he's nothing, c'mon," Anya and Ame walked out the bar and headed back to the landing bay._

"_So, Anakin is your brother huh?" Ame questioned._

"_Mmhmm. He's also my master," _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah," the girls giggled and talked about random things that girls usually talk about. By the time they got back to the landing bay, Anakin had already gotten the credits and was ready to head back to the Resolute._

"_Anya, who is this?" he said, putting the credits into his side pocket._

"_Anakin this is Ame Nakito. I think she'd be a great Padawan for Master Kenobi," _

"_Ame, are you able to use the Force?" Ame nodded, "Hmm, lemme contact Obi-Wan," Anakin turned away from the girls and begun pacing. Anya looked over at Ame with a smile. Ame bit her lip, hoping that Obi-Wan would take her. Anakin walked back over to them, "Alright Master. We're on our way," Anakin motioned for the girls to come to him._

"_So, what's going to happen her Ani?" Anya put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer._

"_Well, Obi-Wan wasn't having any luck trying to find a new apprentice. So he said that he'd be glad to meet you Ame. He is getting permission from the Council as we speak. I think you might be in luck," Anakin smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Anakin Skywalker."_

"_Heh, I know. Anya told me all about you…" Ame walked passed him, running her finger on his shoulder. Anakin nervously chuckled and looked over at Anya. He walked toward her and took her aside._

"_What all did you say?" Anakin had a hold of her arm, he had a tight grip._

"_Ow, let me go Anakin. I only said that you might think he's cute when you see him," Anya pried her brother's hand off of her arm._

"_Alright," he let go and turned away from her, "She's riding with you," he started walking to his fighter. Anya stopped my Ame._

"_What was that about?" Ame said raising her brow._

"_Ah, Anakin gets nervous when a girl says he's cute, or gives him the gesture that she thinks so. He has a girlfriend, so I think that why," Anya and Ame begun laughing. Anakin's face began to blush._

"_Oh no. I'm going to have to listen to them laugh all the time. Great," Anakin's shoulders sunk as her jumped into his fighter. Obi-Wan and Ame sat in the mess hall, staring blankly at each other. Ame tapped her fingernails on the table and bit her bottom lip. Obi-Wan hadn't shaved in a while, so his chin was a prickly and he had a five o'clock shadow going on. Oh my God! He's so hot! I could stay here and stare at him for hours! Wait. Ame think. He's your master. That's weird. Play it cool, go along with it. No then he'll think I'm playing him. Oh. Stupid hormones. Ame's face became red again. She began biting her lip harder. Obi-Wan cleared his throat._

"_Well, I thinking we should, er, walk around some more," Obi-Wan struggled to get his sentence out. Ame nodded._

"_Can I get a glass of Jawa juice first, Master?" Ame said, pushing in her chair. Obi-Wan nodded nervously. He and Ame walked up the server droid and a glass of Jawa Juice. Obi-Wan stared at the back of Ame's head and smiled. When she turned around Obi-Wan moved his head quickly away from eye contact. Ame's face got red again. She was going to have a lot of gossip with Anya later. _

"_It's getting late young one. Go get some rest and we'll have lightsaber training in the morning," Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder. Ame jumped a little, but now enough to make Obi-Wan freak out. _

"_Okay, Master. Thank you for takin' me in as your Padawan, sir," she bowed. _

"_It's quite alright Ame. I'm sure you'll be a great Jedi," Obi-Wan nodded and walked away from Ame. The second he was out of sight, she darted towards Anakin and Anya's shared quarters. _

"_Oh my god! Anya is going to flip!" she whispered. She ran as fast as she could, until she got in front the door. She knocked and the door slid open. Anya was sitting on her bed reading her holopad. Anakin walked out of the refresher wearing shorts and no shirt. But as a girl, Ame took a second look. But then ran to Anya's bed. Ame had a crush on Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Ame came out of her flashback and looked back to the fiery body that was once Anya. "I'm going to miss her so much," tears came out of her eyes. Obi-Wan pulled her in closer and looked at Anya's body.

"I'm sorry that you have to endure this kind of pain Ame," she sniffled. Obi-Wan had a tear roll down his cheek also. He looked around looking for Anakin but couldn't find him, "Where's Anakin?" Ame looked around.

"I'd thought he'd be here for his own sisters celebration," They looked around aimlessly trying to find Anakin, who was right above them the entire time. He was hiding up in a tree. Looking down on his sister.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you Anya," Anakin sat down and put his knees to his face, sitting like a child who was alone. Anya's force spirit appeared beside him.

"Ani, why aren't you down there with everyone else?"

"I can't show my face down there Anya. They'll look down on me, thinking why didn't I save you…"

"Anakin, things happen. Now get your cry baby ass down there and have a good time,"

"How can I have a good time, knowing that your dead," Anakin looked up at her.

"Anakin Skywalker, I'm not dead, I'm standing- I mean floating right here, now go down there," Anya smiled at him and he smiled back.

Anakin hopped down from the tree in front of Obi-Wan and Ame.

"Where have you been," Obi-Wan looking at him like he was his old Padawan again.

"Sorry Master, I was talking to someone," Anakin brushing the dirt off of his over skin, "I was talking to Anya. You were right. She doesn't want me moping anymore," Obi-Wan smirked and put his hand on his shoulder.

"See, now lets go have a drink," Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ame walked over got a small drink and sat down.

"I still want some kind of justice brought to him master," Anakin sipped his glass. Obi-Wan nodded,

"I understand Anakin, but revenge is a path-"

"A pathway to the dark side, I know. I'm not going to turn Anakin. I'm not stupid."

"But you can be a little irrational sometimes," Obi-Wan had a point. Anakin nodded in agreement and leaned back.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do now," Anakin looked up into the stars.

"What do you mean?" Ame sat down next to Obi-Wan.

"I don't know how I'm going to finish my Jedi Career. I had it all thought out. I was going to finish mine and put some progress into Anya's. Then after she passes the trials, I would settle down and have some munchkins runnin' around, and have Anya be there to take care of them with me," Anakin got lost in his own thoughts, "And now she's gone,"

"Anakin, she's with you, and you can still have children. I'm sure Padme' would love that," Ame said holding on to Obi-Wan's arm, "I would to have children one day," Obi-Wan choked a little bit. Anakin started to laugh. The first he has laughed in a while, he sighed and got up. He walked over the fire which was still burning a magnificent flame and looked into it. He saw Anya's face and he couldn't look at anymore. He walked back over to Obi-Wan and Ame who were trying to calm each other down.

"I'm going to head back home. I need a little bit of sleep," Anakin said his goodbyes to the others and said his loving goodbye to his sisters.

Anakin didn't really go back home, he decided to visit the Chancellor. He knocked on the door and an old voice sounded.

"You may enter," the chancellor spun around in chair and noticed to was Anakin, "Ah, Anakin. Please come in," Anakin slowly walked in a had a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion Chancellor, but I needed to talk to someone. I can't seem to get over the fact that my sister was murdered and no one want to bring that heartless slimo to justice,"

The chancellor tabbed his long fingers on his desk. "Anakin, I know you have a lot of power, and you could do it yourself, but you don't have enough power to being this assassin to justice,"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. Revenge isn't the Jedi way. The council wants me to let go and forget about Anya,"

"I could teach you the power to bring this assassin to justice,"

"What power,"

"It may sound evil Anakin, but it's bringing what you want to reality," The chancellor spun around in his chair, facing the window. Anakin adjusted himself to listen more carefully.

"What are you talking about,"

"I know ways of the force to bring your fantasies to reality Anakin."

"You know the force?"

"Of course, my master taught me everything there is to know about it. Even the ways of the dark side," Anakin stood up.

"You know the dark side?" the chancellor also stood up.

"To be the most powerful than anyone you must know all aspects. Not just the shallow ways that the Jedi have taught you," Anakin thought for a minute. If he did this, then he could end Altaier's life and not feel guilty that the Jedi warned him.

"Can I asked you something?" Palpatine nodded, "Are you the Sith Lord,"

"I was once called that yes, but I love politics, but if you want this power, I must return to my dark actions and teach you," Anakin looked down. He was crazy if he did this. He looked up at Palpatine with a smirk.

"I'll do it. Only until I get my hands on Altaier, then I'm back to being a Jedi,"

"Fair enough for me, Lord Vader," Palpatine grinned and declared Anakin the Dark Lord, "I'll assign you two Clones to help you along the way. Clones Rex and Ghost."

"Two of my best men, perfect," Anakin left his office a few minutes later. He grabbed his cloak out of his quarters and set went to the landing bay. He powered up the Twilight with his clone escorts. The ship purred and he set a course to Endor. The last place Ally was spotted. He was going to take his revenge on him, even if it meant killing him.

**A/N: Well that's the end of this one. I'll start posting The Skywalker Tragedy: Skywalker's Revenge after the holidays. I decided to stay home from going all the way to Gary IN to stay here. =3. So thank you for everything. All the reviews and the favs! It means a lot. 3**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Love Always, slywalker02 (Taylor)**


End file.
